


Сезонный отстрел певчих птиц

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Сезонный отстрел певчих птиц [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adult Max Mayfield, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Filthy, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Видишь эту птичку? Сверни ей шею.





	Сезонный отстрел певчих птиц

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/gifts).



> 1\. Фик написан в подарок Даше, которая прискакала, как белка с кокаином, подожгла лес и унеслась, оставив меня один на один со смутной идеей.  
> Спасибо тебе, дорогая, что мужественно слушала мой бред и верно ждала, пока я допилю этот фичок. Я правда не ожидала, что этот драббл разрастется настолько.  
> 2\. Действие фика происходит преимущественно в 1989 году, когда Макс уже совершеннолетняя.  
> 3\. События "Runaway Max" в тексте не учитываются, т.к. фик был дописан за пару дней до выхода книги. Все на совести автора.  
> 4\. Саундтрек к фику: https://music.yandex.ru/users/del-suerte/playlists/1019  
> 5\. Иллюстрация от чудесного Taro Amoretti: https://i.imgur.com/OCt9Kr2l.jpg

[ ](https://imgur.com/jS7RYMv)

Перед грозой на город опускается тишина. Замолкают люди, пришибленные жарой и духотой, стихает птичий гомон, и даже кофемашины в забегаловках — и те объявляют забастовку. Обмахивается веером толстая негритянка в окне дешевой парикмахерской на углу, лениво вылизывается на ступенях дома полосатый кот. Воздух дрожит, и над раскаленным асфальтом поднимается зыбкое марево.

Стоя на перекрестке на красном свете, Билли слышит, как загорелая телочка в соседней машине клянется, что завтра же позвонит в контору Пирсону и закажет чертов кондиционер. Он хмыкает и думает, что срок жизни ее благим намерениям примерно от сих и до следующего квартала, пока шпиль Юниверсал Сити Плаза не пропорет брюхо нависшей над городом тучи, и первые капли со стуком не упадут на крыши домов. Потому что зашкаливает термометр в Лос-Анджелесе от силы пять-шесть раз за лето, а деньги, оставшиеся после уплаты счетов и арендной платы скотине-домовладельцу — вот они. Можно сходить с подружками в бар, купить трусики или новое платье. Ну или на что там тратят деньги девчонки?

Кстати о девчонках.

Он косится на Макс, раскинувшуюся на пассажирском сидении. Она смотрит вдаль и сосредоточенно грызет ноготь на большом пальце. На Билли она не смотрит. Левая рука запрокинута за голову, на ней шорты и свободная белая майка. Сквозь тонкую ткань отчетливо проступают торчащие вперед соски. Паршивка не носит лифчик, а думать о ней, как о сестре, Билли за шесть лет так и не научился.

Он облизывает пересохшие губы и думает, что в Хокинсе это было проще.

В Хокинсе все вообще было несравнимо проще. В том числе и не замечать, как постепенно мелкая рыжая кнопка вырастает и становится миниатюрной рыжей стервой с яркими голубыми глазами, маленькой грудью и выразительной кормой, которую никакими мешковатыми джинсами не скроешь.

Возможно, если бы он так и застрял в этой дыре и трансформация происходила у него на глазах, фокус бы и не удался. Но, спасибо спортивной стипендии, его ждали колледж и Сан-Франциско.

Следующие три года дома Билли показывался только на Рождество, раз за разом находя причины — одна другой весомей и убедительней — почему он никак не может приехать на летние каникулы. Пока в июне восемьдесят девятого на вечеринке в честь успешно закрытой сессии ему не пришло в голову, что провести четвертое июля в кругу семьи — это офигеть какая классная идея. И как только он раньше об этом не подумал.

Кажется, это произошло где-то между пятым и шестым стаканом...

Хотя нет, между ними с Билли как раз случились жопа и сиськи, обнаружив которые у него на коленях, его девушка решила, что он больше не входит в ее планы на лето. А вот где-то между восьмым и девятым, утерев выплеснутый в рожу вискарь с физиономии и приложив лед к горящей щеке (рука у Лорен всегда была тяжелой, но в хорошие времена он находил в этом особую прелесть), он и решил, что домашняя стряпня, целебный лесной воздух, рыбалка и тишина маленького сонного городишки станут прекрасной альтернативой оперативным поискам новой квартиры.

Так и случилось. Почти.

Свои вещи он забрал на следующее же утро, так и не определившись, чего в этом было больше — решения не растягивать сомнительное удовольствие и отрубить хвост кошке сразу целиком или предусмотрительности. С Лорен бы сталось выкинуть сгоряча в окно его коллекцию кассет и пластинок. Билли покидал шмотки в чемодан, а книги в пару больших картонных коробок, бережно пристроил магнитофон на переднее сидение рядом с альбомами Металлики, накрыл старой доской для дартса и закинул все к Фредди на передержку, попутно вводя его в курс дела.

Фредди был благополучным мальчиком с Западного побережья, у него был легкий характер и просторный дом, доставшийся в наследство от бабки. С ним всегда можно было договориться.

Отклонив предложение зависнуть у него вместе с вещами до конца лета, Билли купил тазик кофе — назвать эту бадью стаканом язык у него не поворачивался — и коробку пончиков в булочной на углу Шестой Авеню и погнал на восток.

На пороге отчего дома он оказался спустя четыре дня и шесть пачек Мальборо, три из которых точно были лишними.

Припарковавшись на своем старом месте, он вылез из машины и прислонился к дверце.

На Олд Черри Роад все оказалось по-прежнему, будто и не уезжал вовсе. Пасмурно, двор утопает в зелени, щебечут птицы и в воздухе плавает сладковатый запах цветущих лип.

Идиллическое захолустье.

Он с сомнением посмотрел на полупустую пачку сигарет. Курить после марафона, который он себе зачем-то устроил, уже не очень-то и хотелось. Саднило в горле, голова была совершенно чумная. И он бы многое отдал сейчас за возможность выпить чего-нибудь горячего и завалиться спать до полудня. А лучше сразу до вечера. Мотель, в котором он заночевал перед последним решающим рывком, оказался совсем не фонтан, и мысль об удобной — своей! — кровати и чистых простынях казалась как никогда заманчивой.

И все-таки он медлил.

Было что-то нелепое в том, как он рванул сюда из Калифорнии, чуть только жизнь начала давать крен. Лишиться в одночасье жилья и подружки было неприятно, но не смертельно. Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы подрываться и гнать через всю страну сломя голову.

В конце концов, ну кто ему эта Лорен? Так, горячая стерва с острым языком и собственной квартирой в довесок. Трахаться с ней было отлично, его всегда заводило сопротивление. Но на роман века эти отношения явно не тянули. Было бы из-за чего переживать.

А вот мысль, что он опять проебался, стоило только немного расслабиться и потерять бдительность, неприятно сдавливала Билли горло.

В своей жизни Билли Харгроув на дух не переносил три вещи.

Он терпеть не мог светить свою личную жизнь. Он не переваривал публичные сцены. И он ненавидел, когда его заставали врасплох и указывали, что ему делать.

В тот вечер Билли сдуру сделал первое и сразу же огреб второе и третье. А пил он все-таки Джим Бим, и это стоило учитывать. Но инстинкта самосохранения у Лорен было не больше, чем у него тормозов, и когда содержимое стакана выплеснулось ему в лицо, как-то само собой получилось, что Билли схватил ее за локоть, прошипев что-то про бешеную суку. Спасибо, что об стенку не приложил. Водился за ним такой грешок — бить в ответ, не раздумывая.

Чем все закончилось, понятно. Можно и не рассказывать. Остаток ночи он провел у Тимми на заднем дворе, надираясь в компании пары приятелей. Настроение было испорчено в край. На Лорен ему было плевать, а вот косые взгляды и шепотки за спиной порядком действовали Билли на нервы. Вечная его проблема.

Все женщины Билли любили поговорить, особенно об отношениях, но ни с одной из них эти самые отношения нельзя было прояснить коротко и по-мужски. Стоило ему сделать резкое движение, как все девчонки, даже самые задиристые, тут же поднимали вой и обвиняли его во всех смертных грехах разом. По этой же причине с женщинами нельзя было и дружить. Ухаживать, трахать, надираться с ними на пару, а потом снова трахать, пока они не начинали выгибаться под ним и орать, как мартовские кошки — все это сколько душе угодно. Но не дружить. Дружить не выходило, хоть застрелись.

Как вообще можно нормально общаться с человеком, который в теории хочет быть с тобой на равных, а на практике ждет на каждом шагу особого к себе отношения? Билли не понимал.

Возможно, если бы у него вставало на мужиков, все стало бы гораздо, гораздо проще. Но, к сожалению — или к счастью, — парни не входили в сферу его интересов. Особенно те, что любили наряжаться в женские тряпки.

Когда Билли на втором курсе слинял из общаги и снял крошечную квартиру в районе Кастро, он вдоволь на таких насмотрелся. Тогда и недели не проходило, чтобы какой-нибудь манерный педик не подкатил к нему в баре с бокалом «Секса на пляже», словно у него на лбу красовалась неоновая надпись «ЗАЩЕКАН». Они слетались к нему, будто пчелы на мед. Билли уже не знал, куда и деваться от чертовых гомиков. Но зато он точно был уверен: с членами — это не к нему. Поэтому его личная жизнь и по сей день оставалась запутанной, но увлекательной.

И все же в последнее время он порядком подзаебался придумывать, как в очередной раз сварганить из лимонов гребаный лимонад.

Хотелось домой.

Дом — это было смешное слово из книжек и дневных телешоу. Про дом любили затирать, что это такое место, где тебя всегда примут, поддержат, выслушают. Или это про семью говорили? Неважно.

Сколько Билли себя помнил, дом был для него чем-то вроде арены цирка, а сам он — тигром, которого дрессировщик упорно заставляет прыгать через горящий обруч. Каждый раз, когда отец заводил телегу про уважение, ответственность, про то, каким семья хотела его видеть, Билли упорно слышал «алле, оп!» и послушно прыгал, подволакивая обожженную лапу. Но каждый раз оказывалось, что этого недостаточно.

Что бы он ни делал, отцу всегда чего-то да не хватало. Даже когда пришло письмо из колледжа и стало ясно, что он поступил, что ему дали стипендию; все, что Билли услышал от него это: «Конечно ты поступил. Ты же не идиот».

Идиотом Билли не был, но побегать ради колледжа ему пришлось изрядно. Но, разумеется, никто не собирался оценить его усилия по-достоинству.

Дом был пережитком прошлого, атавизмом вроде уродливого бабушкиного свитера. И все-таки ему хотелось туда. Зависнуть на пару недель, отоспаться, не шевелиться и ни о чем не думать. Поставить жизнь на паузу и уже потом решать, что с ней делать дальше.

Заглядывать внутрь себя Билли никогда не любил, поэтому просто сел в машину и погнал через всю страну.

И вот он снова здесь, в дыре под названием Хокинс, штат Индиана. Стоит на пороге, пялится на дверной звонок, как на чемоданчик с красной кнопкой, и изо всех сил оттягивает момент, когда придется нажать на него. Но все равно делает это.

«Динь-дон», — раздалось у него над ухом. — «Динь-дон», — эхом отозвалось у него в голове и повторилось навязчивым рефреном. — «Динь-дон. Сейчас Билли пойдет вон».

Не то чтобы он всерьез думал, что дверь могут захлопнуть прямо у него перед носом. Но когда вас разделяют почти три тысячи километров, изображать дружную и любящую семью в разы проще.

Пока Билли жил на другом конце Штатов, отец мог спокойно рассказывать соседям, как он им гордится, а Билли — к всеобщему удовольствию — мог сделать вид, что верит в это. Не зря же домой он приезжал строго на Рождество и никогда не задерживался дольше, чем на пару дней.

Сейчас, с каждой трелью дверного звонка, он все острее понимал, какую совершил глупость. Но не разворачиваться же теперь. Поэтому он просто гадал, на сколько их с отцом выдержки хватит на этот раз.

— Иду! — раздался из глубины дома недовольный женский голос. Следом за голосом послышались шорох и шум шагов. Щелкнул замок, и в дверном проеме появилась всклокоченная рыжая голова. Макс была одета в борцовку и клетчатые семейные трусы. Лицо выглядело помятым и сонным.

Видать, мелкая на каникулах спала до победного, а тут приперся он и разбудил ее своим трезвоном.

— Билли? — Макс удивленно моргнула. Веснушчатая физиономия растерянно вытянулась. — Мы тебя не ждали.

Еще бы они его ждали. Он никого не предупредил, что собирается приехать.

— Здорово, птичка, — оскалился Билли, глядя на нее поверх очков-авиаторов, и довольно промурлыкал: — Приятно знать, что хотя бы в отчем доме меня все еще встречают без ружья наперевес.

— Ружье в кладовке. Могу угостить битой. Она у меня всегда под рукой, — хмуро отозвалась малая и потерла кулаком мутные со сна глаза.

«А малышка-то ничего», — отметил про себя Билли и мысленно показал ей «класс». Сам он спросонок соображал всегда через силу. — «Видно, что спит на ходу, но не расслабляется, держит удар. Красава!»

— Обойдусь, — решительно сказал он и, не дожидаясь, когда Макс предложит ему войти — еще чего не хватало! — протиснулся мимо нее в комнату.

Здесь тоже мало что изменилось. Цветастые занавески, похожий на весы торшер в углу, банка с ракушками на щербатой каминной полке. Бросив в кресло сумку с вещами, Билли потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи и шею. Тело гудело, как колючая проволока под током. Казалось, он весь целиком состоял из напряжения.

Хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь. И даже не оборачиваясь, Билли знал, что Макс сейчас раздраженно закатила глаза. Будь ее воля, он бы так и остался стоять на пороге. Но Макс хорошая девочка, воспитанная, и «брата» на улицу не выставит, как бы сильно ей этого не хотелось.

— Пойдем, сделаю тебе завтрак, — сказала она и прошлепала босыми ногами в сторону кухни, на ходу одергивая семейки, которые она носила дома вместо пижамы. Билли, как загипнотизированный, пошел за ней следом, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не присвистнуть.

«Ну и корма», — покачал он головой, глядя, как мерно покачивается при ходьбе округлая задница. — «Когда только отрастить успела, зимой же ничего еще не было».

Когда он сел за стол, Макс потянулась к дверце холодильника, но на полпути остановилась и спросила, пряча зевок в ладони:

— Тебе кофе, сок или теплого молока, как обычно?

Билли уставился на нее во все глаза.

Она что, серьезно помнит?

Сам он понятия не имел, что пьет Макс по утрам: чай, кофе, апельсиновый сок? Какая, к черту, разница! Это вообще не его дело. А Макс... Макс откуда-то знала, что он любит молоко. Как маленький.

На первом курсе парни из общаги пытались дразнить его сосунком, но быстро отвяли. Мало кому охота связываться с чуваком, способным приложить тебя мордой об стол, не отрываясь от завтрака. Поэтому мир и покой на кампусе были восстановлены быстро. Билли продолжил лакать молоко литрами. Желающих пройтись на этот счет больше не находилось.

Но Макс-то, Макс откуда об этом знать? Билли не представлял.

Но вместо этого он спросил:

— А печенье есть?

Макс фыркнула: «Обижаешь!» и достала из навесного шкафчика пачку ореховых колец. Согрев ему молока в микроволновке, она прислонилась к кухонному островку и, скрестив руки на груди, стала рассматривать Билли со странным выражением на лице, которое он не мог разгадать. Вопросов она не задавала.

Впрочем, это как раз неудивительно. Макс никогда не была особо разговорчивой. И слава богу.

Билли молча грыз печенье, прихлебывая молоко из стакана, и думал, что, может, и не зря гнал четверо суток практически без передыху.

 

В Хокинсе его жизнь быстро вошла в привычную для города сонную колею и стала похожа на ручеек, сбегающий в дождь по водосточному желобу. Все как у Кинга.

Дождь идет, кораблик плывет, мальчик бежит.

Мальчик уже год как совершеннолетний, может сам затариться пивом и хоть по уши им залиться, стоит лишь захотеть. Только нихрена это не помогает. И он продолжает бежать. Бежать, бежать, бежать.

Чудовищ он не боится.

— Кого тут бояться, — отмахнулся Билли, встав из-за стола после ужина, когда Сьюзан попросила его не задерживаться допоздна. — Здесь я самый страшный. — И понял, что так оно и есть.

Пока он в Хокинсе, старине Пенни здесь ловить нечего. Билли сам кому угодно и руки вырвет, и пальцы переломает, дай только повод. Так что это его надо бояться. Его, а не кровожадных монстров из канализации.

Самому Билли нет дела до монстров. Он в них не верил, и они его не трогали. Такой вот негласный пакт о ненападении.

В город не верить было уже гораздо сложнее. Зеленые улицы, опрятные домики с идеально подстриженными лужайками — все как в конструкторе Лего, только мальчишки-газетчика на велосипеде не хватает.

Хотя постойте... Вот же он!

Билли никогда бы не признался в этом, но город пугал его.

Тихое провинциальное захолустье. Одни и те же лица изо дня в день. Ты говоришь: «Здравствуйте, миссис Байерс», когда заходишь в супермаркет. «Здорово, Чак! Есть что новенькое?» — в магазине дисков. «Молли, детка, мне как обычно», когда садишься за столик в закусочной. Тебя знают все до единого. И ты тоже всех их знаешь уже через сраных три месяца, хочешь ты того или нет. И это давит похлеще гидравлического пресса на свалке. Шмяк, и от тебя уже ничего не осталось.

Ни одного события, ни одной мысли, ни одного секрета, который можно было бы сохранить от посторонних глаз и ушей в гребаном Хокинсе, штат Индиана.

Когда они только переехали в этот город, Билли постоянно вздрагивал, когда совершенно незнакомые на первый, второй и даже третий взгляд люди останавливали его на улицах, передавали привет отцу или Сьюзан, спрашивали об успехах в школе и планах на будущее либо вываливали ворох новостей о своем здоровье, котах или внуках. Чтобы не выглядеть дураком, Билли улыбался и кивал, как китайский болванчик, стараясь окольными путями выяснить, кто, черт побери, перед ним, а главное — запомнить. Но дело оказалось заведомо проигрышное. Плюнув на вежливость, он стал спрашивать напрямик. И тут до него дошло, что перед ним самая настоящая золотая жила.

Врубив обаяние на полную катушку, Билли в считанные дни очаровал всех окрестных старушек от тридцати пяти до восьмидесяти и вскоре знал о своих одноклассниках и их родителях решительно все. Не надо было даже прикидываться пай-мальчиком, достаточно улыбаться, слушать внимательно и мотать, мотать на ус. Перед свежими ушами здесь мало кто мог устоять.

 

Прививка — позже пришло ему на ум, когда он попытался объяснить себе свой поступок. Прививка от деревенского захолустья. Вот зачем он снова приехал в Хокинс. Чтобы уяснить это для себя раз и навсегда. Какая бы ни случилась жопа, и как бы Билли ни устал, ни задолбался... Не про него эта тихая мирная жизнь. Нельзя на болоте немного посидеть и передохнуть. Можно только сдохнуть. И вот это уже — раз плюнуть.

В школе его спасала злость. Стремясь дать ей выход, Билли начал выкладываться на тренировках по-настоящему, хотя для местной команды и так бы сгодилось. Его заметили. Из просто игры баскетбол вдруг стал для него шансом, и Билли не собирался его упускать.

Чтобы вырваться из этой говеной дыры, нужно было играть, как Мэджик Джонсон, не меньше. И Билли в лепешку разбивался на тренировках, гоняясь за мячом с присущим ему маниакальным упорством. Этого с лихвой хватало, чтобы попасть в колледж. Но недостаточно для него самого. Поэтому дома он упорно тягал железо, выжимая добрые полсотни фунтов, а по вечерам носился как угорелый по проселочным дорогам, врубив на полную громкость Металлику и AC/DC. На ограничение скорости ему было плевать аж с Большого Каньона.

Его душила бессильная ярость. Убить их всех — вот и все, чего Билли тогда хотел. Он загонял себя до потери пульса, но все равно чувствовал себя словно бочка с порохом. Нет, хуже. Он весь был как гребаный пороховой склад. Только поднеси спичку к запалу, и — привет, Хокинс!

Билли готов был спорить на что угодно: полыхнуло бы так, что увидели бы даже по ту сторону мексиканской границы.

Так что да, когда-то гнев помог ему удержаться на плаву. Но вот в чем фокус: сейчас он не злился.

По утрам Билли просыпался рано, еще до будильника, и отправлялся на пробежку, пока солнце не начинало жарить в полную силу. В тот год лето в Индиане выдалось, как обычно, жаркое и влажное. От невыносимой духоты не спасали ни чай со льдом, ни стоявший в углу вентилятор. После пробежки Билли неторопливо завтракал, когда один, когда в компании Макс, а потом садился в машину и ехал на карьер купаться. Прыгал с тарзанки бомбочкой в озеро и плавал до изнеможения, рассекая воду мощными взмахами рук. Озеро было единственным, что он искренне любил здесь. Пляжи Калифорнии были хороши для серфинга, для прогулок, для посиделок у костра. Но просто купаться в ледяных волнах дураков не находилось, и в Хокинсе Билли отрывался по полной, наслаждаясь прогретой на солнце водой. Наплававшись до одури, он возвращался домой и зависал на заднем дворе, покачиваясь в гамаке с книжкой в руках.

Книгу он позаимствовал у Макс на полке с фантастикой и долго, со вкусом ржал, обнаружив, что главный герой — рыжая баба, капитан космического корабля. Выдумают же. Впрочем, книжка оказалась недурна, хоть и по-женски сентиментальна, и читал Билли не без удовольствия. Но повода поиздеваться над мелкой не упускал все равно.

— Что, Макс, лейтенант Рипли забыта? У тебя теперь новый пример для подражания? — оскалил он зубы, остановившись вечером возле ее комнаты. — Я прав?

Дверь была нараспашку, Макс сидела на заправленной кровати с отверткой в руках и старательно закручивала винтики в крышку радиоприемника.

— А? — недоуменно подняла она на него глаза, и Билли помахал томиком в яркой суперобложке.

Макс скрипнула зубами, но сдержалась.

— Можно подумать, тебе Рипли не нравится, — огрызнулась она и вернулась к приемнику, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — Это не я восемнадцать раз «Чужого» смотрела.

«А малышка-то выросла», — отметил про себя Билли. И тут же убедился, что выросла, да недостаточно. Мозгов прибавилось, а вот выдержки не вестись на его провокации ей по-прежнему не хватало. Потому что стоило ему промурлыкать: «Не в моем вкусе. Задница плосковата», как Макс не выдержала и вскочила на ноги.

Ух, как ее проняло! Любо-дорого посмотреть. Глаза горели, ноздри раздувались от бешенства. Злющая была, как сиамская кошка.

Ничего. Ей на пользу. Пусть тренируется, лучше удар будет держать.

— А ну отдай! — прошипела она, пытаясь отнять книжку и выпроводить его из комнаты.

— Э, нет, птичка. И не мечтай, — веселился Билли, поднимая томик высоко над головой, куда эта коротышка точно не могла дотянуться. — Я еще не дочитал.

Макс оставалось только рычать от бессилия.

И правильно. Мала еще с Билли тягаться.

 

Иногда он выбирался в центр — пропустить по паре пива и посмотреть матч в местном баре «Убежище». Но чаще торчал по вечерам дома: учил Макс играть в покер или курил допоздна на веранде. Встречи со старыми приятелями Билли не искал, заранее зная, что она совсем его не обрадует.

Так и вышло.

Когда его окликнули на стоянке возле супермаркета, Билли даже не сразу понял, кто к нему обращается. Но быстро сообразил: другую такую веснушчатую физиономию в Хокинсе еще поискать надо. Перед ним стоял его школьный приятель, старина Томми Хармонт, с которым Билли когда-то целыми днями зависал после уроков. В одной руке Томми держал набитый до отказа бумажный пакет с продуктами, в другой — здоровую упаковку подгузников. За спиной у него возле видавшего лучшие дни синего бьюика укачивала орущего на всю парковку младенца Кэрол. Видимо кольцо на пальце у Томми ему не померещилось.

— Билли Харгроув, ну и дела! — расплылся Томми в радушной улыбке и, поставив пакеты на капот машины, подошел ближе. — Какими судьбами, старик? Слыхал, ты собрал манатки и рванул в Калифорнию, сразу как протрезвел после выпускного.

— Типа того, — ответил Билли, поморщившись. Истошный визг ребенка скреб ему по нервам. — Получил стипендию в Сан-Франциско.

— Ну круто, чувак, круто! И что изучаешь? Науки? Жизнь? Калифорнийских девок? — Томми хлопнул его по плечу и радостно загоготал.

Билли натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. Шутки у Томми так и остались на уровне старшей школы. Он щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету, и выпустил клуб дыма.

Может, хоть это заставит Кэрол убраться в машину вместе со своим сопляком? Но нет, та даже и не думала уходить, с интересом поглядывая в его сторону. Он подмигнул ей и отвернулся. Дебелые мамаши были не в его вкусе.

Томми все болтал и болтал, а Билли смотрел на его раздобревшую физиономию, на наметившийся живот под полосатой рубашкой-поло и боялся спросить: «Старик, что случилось?»

Ответ не требовался, все было и так ясно как божий день.

Богатенькие мальчики из хороших семей на дороге на валяются. Предприимчивая сучка не захотела рисковать и залетела при первой же возможности. Еще бы. Такие никогда своего не упускают. Бедняга Томми.

Тот, впрочем, казался вполне довольным жизнью и активно зазывал Билли к себе на барбекю. Или, может, лучше в бар? Посидеть, вспомнить славные деньки. А, старик?..

Билли едва дождался, когда Томми наконец сгрузил пакеты на заднее сидение автомобиля и убрался со своим семейством к чертовой матери. В ушах звенело от наступившей вдруг тишины.

Он вытер со лба пот и оглянулся, высматривая Макс в дверях магазина, но оказалось, что мелкая уже тут как тут. Стоит возле распахнутой дверцы машины, прижимая к груди бумажный пакет, из которого торчат перья зеленого лука, сверкает голыми ногами в коротких джинсовых шортах.

Ноги у нее, конечно, зашибись. Длинные, стройные. Бледные, правда, словно она все лето не вылезала из бункера. Но ему все равно нравилось.

— Жесть, да? — сказала Макс, проводив бьюик глазами, и Билли сразу стало легче дышать.

— Что, птичка, боишься растолстеть, как они? — он небрежно хмыкнул, стараясь скрыть, что ее слова задели его за живое. — С твоей жопой немудрено.

— Скотина, — с чувством выплюнула Макс, показала ему средний палец и, оглушительно хлопнув дверью, нырнула на пассажирское сидение.

Ну-ну. Билли ей это еще припомнит, может даже не сомневаться.

Он был готов биться об заклад, что спроси он у отца или у Сьюзан, что произошло с его бывшими одноклассниками, и те бы недоуменно пожали плечами: «А разве что-то случилось? Все отлично, не придумывай. Жена, ребенок, работа. Что еще надо от жизни? Ну располнел парень чуток, с кем не бывает. С тобой тоже так будет. Чего головой мотаешь?» Но Макс, кажется, понимала его ужас. Он по глазам видел.

И вот это уже было плохо. Очень, очень плохо. Он еще не знал почему, но заранее печенкой чуял: ничем хорошим дело не кончится. Да и могло ли? Это у него-то. В Хокинсе. Смешно, право слово.

 

Он слишком быстро, слишком легко подхватил здешний ритм. Это его беспокоило. Один день сменялся другим, точно таким же, и Билли чувствовал, как плавающая в воздухе сонная одурь медленно проникает ему в кровь. Он вдыхал ее со сладковатым запахом жасмина, с вечерним туманом и ощущал, как сам собой замедляется шаг, как распускается туго завязанный узел между лопатками.

Все чаще, думая о Сан-Франциско, он вспоминал не бурлящую вокруг развеселую студенческую жизнь, а тесноту, шум, сутолоку. Вечно пустые карманы. Свое туманное будущее.

Большой город вовсе не был похож на рай, каким вспоминал его Билли, просиживая штаны на уроках истории. Скорее уж на гигантскую мясорубку. И то, что он до сих пор не пошел на фарш для бургеров, говорило лишь о его везении и изворотливости. Чуть дай Билли слабину, и от него бы мокрого места не осталось.

Студенты в колледже всегда жаловались на нехватку наличных, этим никого нельзя было удивить. Все подрабатывали после занятий, и Билли не стал исключением из правил. Стипендия покрывала стоимость учебы, но не расходы на жилье, еду и бензин. Вот только, в отличие от остальных, ему не приходилось рассчитывать на помощь из дома. И когда эти маменькины и папенькины сынки заикались, что у них ветер в карманах гуляет, Билли не мог сдержать злорадную усмешку.

«Нет денег», — говорили они, подразумевая, что им не хватает на билеты в кино, на концерт или на кофе. Что не на что сводить девушку на свидание или купить выпивку для вечеринки. Им не приходилось выбирать между подготовкой к экзамену и работой до глубокой ночи, чтобы просто купить еды.

«Нет денег» на языке Билли означало даже не жрать, как бродяга, в Макдоналдсе. Иной раз это и впрямь могло сойти за удачу. В такие дни «нет денег» означало, что в конце месяца он переворачивал всю квартиру вверх дном, чтобы после уплаты аренды наскрести полтора доллара доллара на растворимую лапшу в Волмарте, не залезая в неприкосновенный запас на бензин и сигареты. И это еще не худший вариант.

Зато он жил один, сам себе хозяин. Мизантропия стоила дорого, но Билли готов был платить эту цену и скорее бы стал тырить корм у подъездных кошек из мисок, чем снова вернулся в общагу.

Даже с мечтой о тепле, и то не срослось. Морозов, как в местном захолустье, в Сан-Франциско, конечно, не было и в помине, но вот о настоящем жарком лете, как в Санта-Монике, пришлось забыть. Холодный ветер с океана и вечные туманы не оставляли ему надежды.

Даже смешно. Во всей Калифорнии не нашлось больше колледжа, готового раскрыть Билли свои объятия, ведь тепла в Индиане не хватало ему сильнее всего.

Он никому не рассказывал об этом, но в первую свою зиму в Хокинсе, он отодвигал от окна письменный стол, пристраивался возле батареи и только после этого принимался за уроки. Горячий чугун за спиной напоминал о нагретых на солнце скалах, и пережить зиму и одиночество, которое грызло нутро, как голодный волчара, становилось немного проще. Совсем чуть-чуть, но иногда Билли казалось, что не будь этой треклятой батареи, и Хокинс бы живо переломил ему хребет, как паршивую спичку.

Какого черта тогда он забыл здесь? Он ведь так рвался обратно в Калифорнию. Именно ее он столько времени называл домом. Как вышло, что вольная жизнь, о которой он так мечтал, осточертела ему до зубного скрежета? Когда это произошло?

Билли понятия не имел. Зато он прекрасно помнил другой момент. Момент, когда впервые увидел в Макс женщину. Худший день в его жизни.

 

Это случилось пару недель тому назад. Машина Макс, старенькая тойота, отказалась заводиться, и изнывавший от скуки и жары Билли предложил отвезти ее, куда она скажет. Макс не стала отказываться, и по дороге они поругались. Из-за чего — Билли и сам не помнил. Какая-то ерунда, яйца выеденного не стоило, но он разозлился и схватил Макс за руку.

— Послушай меня, птичка... — начал он и тут же осекся, напоровшись на ее взгляд, как Титаник на айсберг.

Ни слез, ни испуга. Только холодная, ничем не прикрытая ярость.

Что бы там Макс не думала, но её страх никогда не доставлял ему удовольствия, только еще сильнее бесил, заставляя давить все сильнее и сильнее. Но сейчас... Сейчас она его не боялась. Билли по глазами это видел.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, — сказала она с нажимом и перехватила его за запястье.

Глаза у нее в этот миг были абсолютно бешеные. Яркая голубая радужка, сузившиеся до точки зрачки и светлые, почти бесцветные ресницы и брови.

Сдохнуть можно, настолько это оказалось красиво.

Никогда в жизни — ни до, ни после — он не возбуждался с такой скоростью. Член в трусах дернулся и выпрямился вдоль бедра за считанные секунды.

Нет, Билли знал, конечно, что сопротивление его заводит, но чтобы вот так...

Он сглотнул и непроизвольно перевел взгляд на ее губы. Обычно пухлые, сейчас они были сжаты в упрямую тонкую линию. Из головы вылетело все, что он собирался сказать. Единственное, о чем он сейчас мог думать — как провести по ним языком. Раз, другой, третий, пока губы не разомкнутся, впуская его внутрь.

Черт. Черт-черт-черт.

Интересно, Макс даст ему по роже, если он все-таки это сделает?

Сколько он себя помнил, девчонки всегда говорили «нет», когда хотели сказать «да», даже если речь шла всего лишь о банке пива. Они говорили: «Не надо, я не хочу!» или «Стой, Билли, я не могу так!», но изо всех сил сигналили, что хотят и могут. И Билли смирился, принял правила игры. Он научился не обращать внимания на слова, прислушиваясь лишь к языку тела. А их тела практически в голос кричали: «Да, да! Сделай так еще, Билли, пожалуйста!»

Девчонки, как одна, сладко постанывали, пока он зацеловывал им шеи. Нетерпеливо ерзали, пока он воевал с застежками лифчика, и выгибались струной, когда приподнимал освободившуюся из плена грудь на ладонях, чувствуя как разбегаются мурашки по нежной коже. Они ахали и сами торопливо расстегивали на себе джинсы, когда он проходился языком по животу и, прочертив широкую влажную полосу вниз от пупка, забирался под пояс штанов. Рычали и давили ему на затылок, когда он вылизывал их между ног, доводя до разрядки.

Конечно, Билли, не надо. Ведь если не поломаться, как следует, придется самим отвечать за свои желания. А так виноват во всем только он один.

Что ж, он был не против. Виной больше, виной меньше... Кому какая разница? Когда ты и так паршивая овца в семье, становится уже не так важно, за что именно ты будешь виноват в этот раз.

Хотя, пожалуй, сегодня, он все таки хватил лишку. Сестра все-таки. Сводная.

Билли сглотнул и быстро облизал губы.

Макс, не мигая, сверлила его взглядом. Ее глаза обещали ему ад и Рейкьявик, и Билли подчинился, ослабил хватку. Этого оказалось достаточно. Она мигом отдернула руку, как от кипящего чайника, и молча перевела взгляд на дорогу.

Теперь ее лицо казалось бесстрастным. Ни ликования, ни злорадства. Только мрачная сосредоточенность.

Господи, да будь Билли на ее месте, он бы сейчас торжествовал. Ему самому никогда не хватало духу дать папаше отпор, когда того заносило на поворотах. Будто язык отсыхал в нужный момент. А этой пигалице хоть бы хны. Гавкнула на него и бровью не повела. С ума сойти можно.

Бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, Билли понял, что довольно скалится, как маньяк.

Он шумно втянул воздух через ноздри, стараясь усмирить бешеный стук сердца, и сунул руку в карман, чтобы незаметно поправить член в штанах. А про себя порадовался, что Макс смотрит на дорогу, а не в его сторону. На то, что ей хватит такта «не заметить» стояк, можно было даже не надеяться, а оправдываться перед ней Билли был не в настроении.

 

Следующие несколько недель они старательно друг друга избегали. Точнее, это Билли избегал Макс, а она, будто назло, все время лезла ему на глаза. Даже стала рано вставать по утрам, чего сроду за ней не водилось. Когда она, свежая и сердитая, появлялась на кухне, на ходу собирая волосы в тугой хвост, тонкая ткань борцовки натягивалась у нее на груди, обрисовывая напряженные соски. Билли шипел сквозь зубы, залпом допивал утренний стакан молока и делал вид, что ужасно торопится. Что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на нее.

Из-за жары Макс не вылезала из шортов и маек, то и дело сверкая голыми плечами и коленками. Это было мучительно. Заплывы на озере становились длиннее, а к утренней пробежке добавилась дневная, а следом за ней и вечерняя. Чего мелочиться.

Билли то злился, то надолго зависал, замечтавшись, с сигаретой в зубах. А поймав себя на том, о ком он мечтает, и что представляет перед мысленным взором, злился еще сильнее. Никогда прежде вид девчачьих коленок не вызывал в нем столько противоречивых чувств.

Несколько раз он видел Макс в городе с ее приятелем, плечистым долговязым негром, который ошивался возле нее с первых дней в Хокинсе. Как же его звали... Лукас, конечно, вспомнил Билли его имя. Он возвышался рядом с коротышкой Макс как секвойя. Макс казалась такой маленькой на его фоне. Когда они шли бок о бок по улице, Лукас собственнически приобнимал ее за плечи, и черные пальцы контрастом выделялись на молочно-белой коже... Билли не мог выбросить их из головы.

Он поневоле задумывался, а было ли у Макс с этим ее Лукасом что-то посерьезнее поцелуев на заднем ряду кинотеатра, и ни на минуту не сомневался, что да, было. Она не походила ни на ханжу, ни на святошу. Макс цветущая молодая девушка со здоровыми запросами, и ясно как божий день, что она уже вовсю скакала верхом на Лукасе.

Думать об этом было неприятно, но слова из песни не выкинешь. Размер у парня наверняка был что надо. Этого добра Билли сполна насмотрелся в мужских раздевалках. Выстави возбужденных негров в шеренгу и увидишь колбасный ряд. Это все знали. Как-то раз у него даже мелькала безумная идея сделать такое фото в душевой после тренировки, но, уловив напряжение в воздухе, Билли быстро соскочил и больше к этой теме не возвращались. Но почтительное уважение к размерам ниггеров он втайне сохранил. Вряд ли Макс не повезло выбрать заморыша...

— Билли, какая гадость!.. Хоть бы прикрылся! — раздался голос над ухом, выдергивая его из фантазий. Билли отдернул руку и распахнул глаза. Макс, вся красная от смущения, стояла напротив качелей и, уперев руки в бока, сверлила его возмущенным взглядом.

На мгновение Билли прошибла паника. Как будто Макс могла подсмотреть, что именно он представлял за закрытыми веками, поглаживая себя по расстегнутой ширинке. Но в следующую же секунду он собрался и бросился в атаку. Нападение всегда было его лучшей защитой.

Похабно улыбнувшись, он высунул язык и медленно провел кончиком по острому краю зубов. Макс вспыхнула. Хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже просто некуда, у нее даже уши порозовели. Билли бесстыдно подмигнул ей, и — аллилуйя! — Макс не выдержала и развернулась по направлению к дому. На ходу она, видимо, вспомнила, зачем приходила и, не оборачиваясь, крикнула:

— Ужин готов! И не забудь помыть руки. С мылом!

Прыснув от хохота, Билли откинулся на подушки качелей, а затем провел ладонями по лицу, с силой надавив на веки. Перед глазами поплыли цветные круги. Он слабо простонал. Нестерпимо хотелось надавать паршивке по заднице.

Подумаешь, гадость. Он даже член из трусов не вытаскивал. Пусть скажет спасибо, что знать не знает, в каких разнузданных позах он ее сейчас представлял.

Эти мысли не давали ему покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Билли не знал, куда ему от них деваться. Стоило закрыть глаза, как Макс уже стояла перед ним, будто во плоти. Одна или с Лукасом. К паху мгновенно приливала горячая волна, кровь оглушительно стучала в ушах, рубашка на спине намокала в считанные секунды, и нестерпимо хотелось тереться о любую поверхность.

Рука сама тянулась к возбужденному члену, и Билли уже толком не понимал, злят его эти фантазии или заводят. Не знал, чего хочет на самом деле: оказаться на месте Лукаса или, чего доброго, присоединиться к ним. Знал, только что он снова на взводе и в любой момент готов нахер взорваться.

Бежать, надо было бежать отсюда к чертовой матери, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Пока он по уши не увяз в этом проклятом болоте. Пока никто не заметил.

При одной только мысли об этом его прошибал холодный пот.

Билли прекрасно знал, как умеет смотреть, когда это не мимолетный каприз, когда он хочет кого-то по-настоящему, до одержимости, до судорог в мышцах. Он понимал, что не сможет долго держать все в тайне. Слишком отчаянные, слишком голодные у него глаза. Рано или поздно все вскроется, и что тогда? Пинок под зад, с вещами на выход, теперь уже официально?

Билли не хотел признаваться в этом даже себе самому, но он боялся увидеть презрение в отцовских глазах. Всю жизнь он только и делал, что разбивался в лепешку, пытаясь заслужить папино одобрение.

Отец хотел, чтобы он хорошо учился, и Билли остервенело вгрызался в учебники, до тошноты, до икоты боясь совершить ошибку и разочаровать отца, пока не сообразил, что всем насрать, лишь бы ему удавалось выйти сухим из воды. Отец хотел, чтобы он был сильным и ловким, и Билли стал пропадать на баскетбольной площадке. Отец, хотел, чтобы он был лучшим, и Билли стал капитаном команды, поступил в колледж. Но все, чего он добивался, со звоном разбивалось о кирпичную стену, сложенную из ожиданий. На каждом кирпичике было выцарапано одно-единственное слово — «недостаточно».

Оценки могли быть и получше, спорту он уделял слишком много внимания, а журналистика — специальность, которую выбрал Билли в университете — звучала, по мнению папы, немногим лучше, чем продавец воздуха.

И теперь он боялся услышать все то, что знал про себя и так. Что он выродок, сплошное разочарование для родителей, что не такого сына отец растил все эти годы и, слава богу, мама не дожила до такого позора.

А что речь зайдет о позоре Билли даже не сомневался. Заглядываться на собственную сестру, пусть даже и сводную — что может быть хуже? Что скажут соседи!

Для него Макс ничем не хуже любой соседской девчонки, которая из занозы в заднице вдруг выросла в горячую штучку, стоило только ему отвернуться. Но разве станет кто-нибудь его слушать? Никого ведь не волнует, что они не родные и не росли вместе.

В глазах всех окрестных деревенщин они были одной семьей. Первое, о чем папаша позаботился при переезде, так это о безупречном фасаде. И если среди местных пройдет слушок о кровосмесительной связи...

Билли горько и зло усмехнулся, доставая сигареты из кармана. Вот вышел бы сюрприз так сюрприз. Отца бы кондрашка хватила. Еще бы, такой скандал. Такой удар по семейной репутации. Выудив из пачки последнюю сигарету, он стал разминать фильтр, но в рот взять папироску не торопился, так и мусолил ее между пальцами.

С первых дней, как они съехались, отец методично вдалбливал им, что они теперь семья, и Билли не раз получал леща за упрямство, отказываясь называть Макс сестрой.

Предвидел ли папаша такой расклад? Если только в кошмарном сне. А может, и правда думал об этом, чувствовал в Билли гниль, червоточину. Слабость. Поэтому и прессовал?

К черту. Бежать, вот что он давно должен был сделать. Бежать, пока его не спалили.

Каждый взгляд, каждая мимолетная встреча, каждая мысль о Макс все сильнее убеждали Билли, что это единственный выход, и в то же время все крепче привязывали его к Хокинсу. Гвоздями прибивали, не разбирая, что попадает под острие: толстый жесткий деним, тонкий ли хлопок или, может, теплая мягкая ладонь из костей, плоти и крови.

Каждый вечер он говорил себе «завтра», и каждое утро «завтра» превращалось в «не сегодня».

Билли ненавидел себя за малодушие, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Он чувствовал себя, словно собака на цепи. Вот только из сторожа, который должен Макс охранять, он сам не заметил, как превратился в зловещую тень.

Всю жизнь Билли был жаворонком, но этим летом он часто засиживался допоздна, дожидаясь возвращения Макс.

Отчасти, чтобы прикрыть ее задницу. По его наблюдениям, комендантский час мелкая нарушала с завидным постоянством и, кажется, в последнее время обнаглела настолько, что даже не особо трудилась скрываться от отчима, а это могло плохо кончиться. Отчасти, потому что хотел увидеть, какая она после секса: разнеженная, с зацелованными губами и легкой одурманенностью в глазах...

Об этом никогда не говорилось напрямую, но Билли не сомневался, что по вечерам Макс бегает на свидания к своему дружку. Не в настолки же они играют вечера напролет?

Нервно мигала лампа на кухне, но Билли не обращал внимание и продолжал сонно листать «Сияние» Кинга, прихлебывая кофе из кружки. В Хокинсе часто случались перебои с электричеством, еще когда он в школе учился. С тех пор, видать, мало что изменилось. Можно было звонить, ругаться, но электрики только разводили руками.

Когда со двора доносилось знакомое тарахтение доходяги тойоты, плечи у него напрягались, и Билли сверлил взглядом дверную ручку. Ждал, когда она повернется, и Макс, крадучись, войдет в дом. Он жадно рассматривал ее, пытаясь по лицу угадать, удачно все прошло или нет.

Иногда она действительно возвращалась притихшая, с задумчивым и лукавым выражением на лице. Движения становились плавными, неторопливыми, а взгляд тягучим, как мед. И Билли без слов, по одному только ее виду понимал: сегодня его девочка хорошо кончила. В такие дни ему нестерпимо хотелось подойти сзади, зарыться носом в ее волосы, вдохнуть аромат разгоряченного тела и недавнего секса. Но чаще Макс приходила домой хмурая и сосредоточенная. Она старалась вести себя, как обычно, но тяжелая походка, рубленые фразы и плохо скрытое раздражение в голосе выдавали ее с головой. Актриса из Макс была никудышная.

Поссорились? Или был плохой секс? И если да, то какого черта она все еще с ним? А может, этот хмырь ее обижает?

Вопросы гурьбой толпились в голове у Билли, но как подступиться к Макс, он понятия не имел. Задушевные разговоры с девчонками никогда не были его любимым коньком, уж лучше сразу в клетку к тигру безоружным войти.

Тем более, чутье подсказывало: Макс не станет жаловаться или откровенничать с ним. А зря. Одно ее слово, и Билли прибил бы паренька, а потом подвесил за причинное место над входом в местную церковь. Чтоб другим неповадно было.

Но вместо этого он просто поднял на Макс глаза, постучал ногтем по табло наручных часов и произнес ровно одно слово:

— Сдурела?

— Не твое дело, — показала ему Макс средний палец, выныривая из холодильника с банкой маринованных огурцов.

Зашибись. Вот и поговорили.

Догадывалась ли Макс, что он специально караулил ее по вечерам? Билли не знал. Иногда он говорил, будто остался вымыть посуду после ужина, иногда делал вид, что вышел за стаканом воды, но чаще просто сидел на кухне с книгой и сигаретой и ждал, как преданный пес. И Макс принимала его присутствие, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

Когда Макс скрывалась за дверью своей спальни, он долго не мог уснуть, шарахаясь по комнате в одних трусах и футболке из угла в угол. Курил, маялся, прислушивался к шорохам. Иногда из-за стены доносился ее тихий голос, и Билли весь превращался в слух, пытаясь поймать отголоски разговоров по рации, а потом с рычанием ничком падал на кровать и грыз подушку в бессильной ярости.

Как низко он пал.

Это было похоже на безумие, на вирус. Казалось, еще вчера он был совершенно нормальным, а сегодня пульс уже стучал набатом в ушах. Его лихорадило, тело горело и ныло, как будто ему вдруг стало тесно в собственной коже. Желание подкрадывалось к нему и скалилось с порога, как матерый волчище, неслышно вытирая лапы о коврик. Стоило посмотреть в зеркало, и Билли видел этот лихорадочный блеск в собственных глазах и хищную улыбку от уха до уха.

Не удержавшись, Билли поднес руку ко рту и смачно облизал ладонь. Не отрывая взгляд от собственного отражения, он положил руку себе на шею и медленно провел скользкой от слюны рукой вниз по ключицам, задержался, очерчивая пальцами мощные мышцы груди, гладко опустился ниже на живот и замер у резинки трусов, в которую уже больно упирался возбужденный донельзя член в полной боеготовности. Ему нравилось то, что он видел, и в то же время пугало.

Билли прекрасно знал, как утихомирить своего зверя, но запрещал себе даже думать об этом.

Казалось, стоит сделать всего один шаг, и Билли не сможет загнать его обратно в клетку. Стоит только раз достать член из трусов и хорошенько вздрочнуть, облегчая страдания, и где гарантия, что он не захочет попробовать сделать это в реальности? С настоящей Макс — живой, теплой, трепещущей, а не с собственным кулаком. Кто помешает ему подойти к ней сзади и обнять за талию, когда они останутся наедине?

Да, Макс не робкого десятка. За словом в карман она не полезет, и именно это в ней так и будоражило. За ней не заржавело бы оттолкнуть и сказать в лоб: «Билли, пошел к черту!»

Но где гарантия, что он услышит ее? Билли привык не обращать внимания на женское «нет», по опыту зная, как часто оно означало на деле согласие. Где гарантия, что, вдохнув ее запах, коснувшись груди и мягкого живота, он сможет остановиться и не причинить ей вреда? Не существовало такой гарантии. Никто в мире не мог пообещать ему это, даже он сам. Поэтому все, что он мог, это не давать воли рукам, даже наедине с собой.

Билли со стоном сполз по стене на пол и прижался губами к внутренней стороне запястья. Если закрыть глаза и подключить фантазию, то можно представить, что это не здоровое мужское предплечье, а тонкая белая женская шея с прозрачной кожей и проступающими голубыми венами. Он присосался к нежному участку на стыке ладони и запястья и прикусил мягкую кожу, втянул ее губами, представляя, как зацеловывает шею Макс, словно голодный вампир. Это тоже было уступкой, малодушием.

Билли чувствовал себя, словно алкоголик в завязке, который подносит к лицу бонбоньерку, вдыхая сладкий, острый аромат шоколада и ромовой начинки, и уговаривает себя, что только понюхает. Потом, что попробует, но всего лишь одну. Но, как и любой, кто встал на путь одержимости, он знал: раз начав, невозможно остановиться. Ты можешь долго крепиться, наматывать круги вокруг запретного плода, но однажды непременно сорвешься. И все твои прогулки по краю пропасти не более чем изощренная пытка перед тем, как прыгнуть с обрыва.

Иногда Билли казалось, что проще всего сдаться. Поддаться дурману. Оправдать все тайные и явные страхи отца и доказать, что он в десять, нет, в сто, в двести раз хуже, чем тот про него думает.

В любом маленьком городе среди людей ходит переодетый дьявол и нашептывает слабым духом, что их тайные желания могут быть исполнены. Должно быть, именно его Билли и повстречал в богом забытом Хокинсе, штат Индиана.

Но как ни соблазнительна была идея о том, чтобы пойти в разнос и отыграться за все годы страха и унижений, его останавливала мысль о Макс. На Сьюзан ему было плевать. Не маленькая, видела, с кем связывалась, когда выходила за отца замуж. Но Макс точно не заслуживала ни насилие, ни публичную порку за чужие грехи и пересуды соседей. В отличие от Билли, ей тут еще год предстояло торчать, пока не закончит школу.

К тому же, и сам Билли в глубине души не готов был расстаться с иллюзией, что у него есть семья. Пока не готов.

 

К середине августа праздности пришел конец. Наступили горячие деньки — пора сбора урожая. Не только фермеры оказались вовлечены в это. Город утопал в фруктовых садах, и каждый житель Хокинса, у которого на заднем дворе росли хотя бы пара сливовых деревьев или куст крыжовника, принимал участие в страде. Не исключением оказался и их дом. Несколько молодых яблонь позади дома, которые посадила в первую же весну Сьюзан, наконец-то принесли долгожданный первый урожай. К концу лета ветви деревьев буквально сгибались под тяжестью плодов. И чтобы они не пропали, отец запряг их с Макс работать в саду.

Билли не возражал. Работенка была не пыльная, на воздухе, да и встряхнуться не помешало бы. Загвоздка заключалась в том, что тонкие сучья не выдержали бы его веса и сломались, вздумай он забраться наверх. На выручку пришла Макс. Как проворная рыжая белка она в мгновение ока вскарабкалась на дерево и, с виду удобно устроившись в развилке ствола, принялась собирать яблоки. Билли оставалось только стоять рядом и страховать ее, попутно обдирая нижние ветки.

Яблоки были крупные, спелые, с румяными боками и тонкими зелеными прожилками. От их аромата у Билли кружилась голова. Светило солнце, лучи путались в припыленной листве и рыжих волосах Макс.

Билли поднес раскрытую ладонь к лицу, защищая глаза от яркого света и посмотрел на нее.

Упрямо поджав губы, она сосредоточенно и деловито набивала яблоками карманы футболки-кенгуру, время от времени опустошая их и сгружая Билли свою добычу.

Ее сложно было назвать хрупкой или невинной, или что там положено говорить про юных девушек. Нет, какое там. Энергичная, крепко сложенная, эта чертовка была кем угодно, только не святой невинностью, и могла кому угодно задать жару. Но Билли чувствовал, что от нее словно исходит какое-то невиданное спокойствие и уверенность, которых так не хватало ему самому. Она была похожа на гибкое молодое дерево, и, казалось не существовало в мире такой бури, которая могла бы ее сломить. Это завораживало.

Хрустнуло над головой яблоко. Видимо, Макс надоело изображать запасливую белку, и она решила отдохнуть. Свесив ноги, она откинулась на толстом суку и аппетитно вгрызалась в сочную мякоть. В воздухе поплыл свежий и сладкий запах. Рот Билли тут же наполнился вязкой слюной.

Недолго думая, он схватил ее за щиколотку и дернул.

— Эй! Чего тебе надо? — недовольно пробурчала она.

— Да так, ищу чем бы перекусить.

— У меня перекур.

Билли фыркнул.

— Перекур, — сказал он, доставая из кармана сигареты, — у меня. А у тебя перерыв.

— Какой же ты зануда, — закатила Макс глаза и смачно хрустнула яблоком. Сок брызнул ей на подбородок. Она рассмеялась и энергичным жестом утерла рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Билли уставился на нее. Яркие, четко очерченные губы да светлые голубые глаза — вот и все, что у них с Макс было общего. Но даже этого сходства хватало, чтобы все соседи вокруг говорили отцу, какими похожими растут его дети. Сразу видно, брат и сестра.

Тьфу, пропасть.

Он с досадой сплюнул себе под ноги, а когда снова поднял на нее глаза, то старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на ее губы. Макс болтала ногами, грызла яблоко и невозмутимо смотрела на него сверху вниз. Казалось, она ничего не замечала. И слава богу.

— Кинь и мне яблочко, — попросил он. Просто так, лишь бы что-то сказать.

— А рожа не треснет? У тебя их и так вон сколько! — Она кивком указала на эмалированное ведро, стоявшее у него возле ног, доверху полное яблок.

— Клянусь богом, Макс, — сказал Билли с угрозой. Он начал терять терпение, и для пущей убедительности снова дернул ее за ногу. Макс взвизгнула и пулей взлетела на ветку уровнем выше, оставив у него в руке плохо зашнурованный кед. Билли растерянно уставился на непрошеный сувенир. — Какого черта?..

Но не успел он поднять голову, как перед глазами что-то промелькнуло, и в лоб со снайперской точностью врезалось красное яблоко. Билли взвыл от боли. Брызнули слезы, перед глазами поплыли цветные круги.

— Упс! — Макс скорчила гримасу.

— Паршивка, ты что творишь! — зарычал на нее Билли.

— Ты же хотел яблоко, — пожала она плечами. — Подумаешь, чуток промахнулась. Выживешь.

— Да ты просто само милосердие.

— Не благодари, — Макс сверкнула зубами, улыбнувшись по-мальчишечьи широко и беззаботно. Не похоже, чтобы она испытывала хоть толику раскаяния. Но Билли это и не было нужно. Сердце ныло в груди, а в голове в этот момент огненным шаром взрывалась сверхновая. — Эй, и хватит на меня пялиться так, будто ты с меня кожу живьем содрать готов! Дырку протрешь! — добавила она, неловко поежившись.

Но Билли лишь отмахнулся. Он внимательно смотрел на Макс, стараясь запомнить в деталях ее лицо, заранее зная, что эта улыбка останется с ним надолго. Спасибо, если не навсегда.

 

Когда яблоки были собраны, разложены по ящикам из фанеры и пересыпаны опилками, чтобы лучше хранились, Билли обнаружил, что пол-ведра падалицы осталось стоять неприкаянным, и ее не мешало бы куда-то пристроить. Но куда? Слишком мало, чтобы наполнить ящик и убрать в подвал на зиму. Слишком много, чтобы сгрызть их за пару дней всей семьей, даже если за дело возьмется их домашний бобер.

Он нарочно сказал так, чтобы позлить Макс. Сложно найти в мире подростка, который не переживал из-за внешности хотя бы раз в жизни. Билли хорошо это помнил. В ее возрасте он буквально не отлипал от зеркала, пристально изучая меняющееся лицо, и если находил хоть один прыщ, день был бесповоротно испорчен. И не только для него одного. Страдать в одиночестве Билли считал ниже своего достоинства. Поэтому, когда на душе у него скребли кошки, плохо становилось и всем окружающим.

Расчет оказался верным. Макс в миг ощетинилась и отвесила ему подзатыльник.

— Эй, за что? — возмутился он. — Я не виноват, что у тебя длинные зубы!

И снова получил по шее за свои слова.

Спровоцировать ссору или потасовку было раз плюнуть. Билли всегда нутром чуял, куда надавить, чтобы человек взбесился в считанные минуты, и бессовестно пользовался этим, как дымовой завесой.

В школе Харрингтон часто огребал от него просто за то, что Билли чувствовал себя в его присутствии неуверенно. В первый же день, как Билли увидел Стива на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, он понял, кто на параллели будет виноват всегда и во всем до самого выпускного.

Деньги, статус, заботливые родители, готовая путевка в колледж — у Короля Стива было все, о чем Билли мог только мечтать, а этот кусок дебила даже не понимал, как ему повезло родиться с серебряной ложкой во рту, и не ценил это. И Билли, как мог, куражился, изводя его на тренировках, всякий раз, когда становилось скучно, когда дома отец изводил его придирками, когда он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он бил практически наугад, и по лицу сразу понимал, достиг ли удар своей цели.

Все, чего он хотел, это спустить пар. Какое ему дело до того, что чувствует боксерская груша?

С Макс это удавалось еще проще. Ее-то он знал как облупленную. Обычно Билли хватало одной-двух метких шпилек, чтобы вывести ее из равновесия, и можно было всласть предаваться самоедству, пока этот упрямый наивный барашек прямиком пер в расставленный на него капкан. Главное в этом фокусе — не забывать вовремя подавать реплики. Ну и держать Макс на вытянутых руках во время потасовки. Лягалась она будь здоров.

Но в этот раз все пошло не по плану. Не успел Билли войти во вкус, как на пороге появился отец, и скучным голосом голодного людоеда осведомился, что здесь происходит. Веселье резко пошло на убыль.

Разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват, Нил Харгроув, сержант военно-морской пехоты в отставке, не любил и все семейные конфликты обычно решал по-простому.

Коллективная ответственность.

Она стала для Билли поводком, удавкой и гильотиной — все сразу. Мало что в своей жизни он ненавидел так же страстно и истово. В десяти случаях из десяти это означало: что бы ни натворила Макс, виноват всегда и во всем будет Билли. С тех пор, как умерла мама, стало некому прикрывать его задницу. Во всем мире не осталось ни единого человека, которому было бы до него дело. Всем плевать на него хотели.

Первое время это бесило сильнее всего. Потому что мать Макс была жива, а его — нет. Потому что отец Макс любил ее и гордился ею, и даже развод и жизнь на разных концах страны не помешали ему регулярно звонить и интересоваться дочерью.

Каждый раз, когда Билли видел, как она разговаривает с отцом по телефону и улыбается, он непроизвольно сжимал кулаки и торопился в ванную комнату. К горлу подкатывала волна тошноты, и он не мог поручиться, что однажды его не вырвет по-настоящему. В груди разливались кислая обида и жгучая ревность. Эта сладкая парочка разъедала ему нутро, как царская водка — сталь. А Билли не был стальным, отнюдь.

Его собственный отец даже не пытался скрыть, что Билли не оправдал его ожиданий. Для него он навсегда останется неудачным проектом, выкинутыми на ветер деньгами, и единственное, что Билли мог сделать в этой ситуации — это встать на ноги, как можно раньше, и вернуть все вложенное в него до цента. Об этом никогда не говорилось, но для себя Билли решил, что именно так и сделает. Чтобы не чувствовать себя обязанным. Ни в чем.

И можно сколько угодно твердить наедине с собой, что это нечестно, неправильно, что так не должно быть и есть же нормальные семьи, где родители любят своих детей, а дети родителей, но...

Разве это что-то меняло?

И Билли старался жить так, чтобы это его не задевало. Не делать вид, а искренне принимать жизнь такой, какая она есть, без прикрас. Иногда, когда становилось особенно больно, внутри словно щелкал тумблер. Картинка перед глазами приобретала болезненную четкость, как будто кто-то выкручивал до упора яркость у телевизора, зато внутри вдруг становилось спокойно и тихо, как после взрыва. Чувства уходили на дно, как рыбы зимой подо льдом, и следующие несколько дней Билли ходил задумчивый и притихший. Но ныть в груди на время переставало, и это того стоило.

— А ну разошлись по разным углам, — хмуро скомандовал отец и посмотрел на них исподлобья. Редкие, практически бесцветные брови тяжело нависали над глазами.

Поежившись под его взглядом, Билли подчинился и ослабив хватку. Макс тут же отскочила в сторону, на ходу растирая запястье. Черт, он что, не рассчитал силу и сделал ей больно? Вот дерьмо...

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул отец, даже без намека на улыбку. — А теперь пусть кто-нибудь ответит мне на вопрос. Что. Здесь. Происходит? — повторил он, переводя взгляд с Билли на Макс.

Губы, и без того тонкие, сжался в узкую полосу и спрятались за усами.

Билли коротко усмехнулся про себя. Дальше можно не продолжать. Сейчас Макс возмутится, его назначат Дартом Вейдером, прочтут нотацию и оставят до конца недели без сладкого. Кто бы сомневался.

Макс тоже влетит, но только слегка, за компанию. Коту, которому наступили на хвост, тоже сначала отвешивают поджопник за то, что путался под ногами, и только потом целуют и дуют в попу в качестве извинений.

Впрочем, — Билли с вызовом посмотрел на Макс, — иногда ему казалось, что быть котом — это и означало усесться посреди дороги, где на тебя непременно наступят, чтобы потом с чистой совестью вцепиться человеку в ногу.

Но справедливости ради стоило признать: стукачкой Макс не была и нарочно никогда его не подставляла. Иначе бы не дожила до своих лет. Она просто... жила своей жизнью. Училась, гуляла, заводила друзей. Для Макс он как был, так и оставался чужим. Какое ей дело до того, как могут аукнуться Билли ее фокусы? Проблемы негров шерифа не волнуют, не так ли?

 

В Санта-Монике, когда родители только съехались, Макс была еще совсем соплячкой, и Билли приставили за ней присматривать. В пятнадцать лет он вдруг перестал принадлежать сам себе и превратился в бесплатную няньку. Его бесило, что в выходные, если отец со Сьюзан уезжали на весь день, он даже не мог выбраться с друзьями на баскетбольную площадку или пойти на свидание, ведь Макс нельзя оставить дома одну.

Поначалу он просто таскал ее повсюду за собой, и даже отсыпал ей немного мелочи на «Диг-Даг», чтоб не ныла, когда они собирались с пацанами у игровых автоматов. Вопрос со свиданиями решился еще проще, когда Билли сообразил, что обжиматься на диване перед телеком куда интереснее, чем в битком набитом зале кинотеатра. Дело было за малым: убедительно, на пальцах, донести до Макс, что он уши ей на ходу открутит, если она высунет нос из комнаты или, чего доброго, заикнется при отце о его похождениях. Надо сказать, у него получилось. Макс прониклась.

Но рано или поздно, всему приходит конец. Его удача иссякла. А самое обидное, даже винить в этом было некого, кроме себя самого. Но он, конечно, винил.

Ему так долго фартило, что в какой-то момент Билли стало казаться, будто все сходит ему с рук вовсе не из-за дьявольского везения, а исключительно благодаря его собственной невъебенной ловкости. Он зарвался и потерял чувство реальности. И жизнь тут же, без промедления, подкинула ему ситуацию, которая отрезвила его не хуже ледяного душа с утра пораньше.

Годы спустя он узнал, что в среде дальнобойщиков такие штуки называют «эффектом первого года вождения», когда опьяненный успехом новичок решает, будто он теперь сам с усами, и любая заварушка ему нипочем. Свежеиспеченный «водитель от бога» наглеет, становится рассеянным, не следит за дорогой и... неминуемо попадает в аварию, которая и сбивает с него спесь. Само собой, если он не конченный идиот.

Именно это и произошло с Билли. Причем попался он совершенно по-глупому.

В те злосчастные выходные предки собрались свалить на пару дней из города. Макс собиралась остаться у своего отца, и Билли под шумок запланировал небольшую вечеринку, чтобы подсластить горечь окончания летних каникул.

Дело было уже на мази, Билли разве только часы не считал до момента, когда они уедут, и можно будет кутить напропалую: пить, танцевать, щупать осоловевших от пива девчонок и вовсю наслаждаться так редко выпадавшей на его долю свободой. Но все пошло не по плану. Накануне отъезда родителей выяснилось, что папаша Макс заболел и забрать ее к себе на выходные не сможет. Наседка Сьюзан тут же замахала крыльями и заговорила о том, чтобы отменить поездку.

Вечеринка оказалась на грани срыва. Билли пришлось призвать на помощь все свое красноречие, чтобы убедить предков, что он уже взрослый, ответственный и на него можно положиться. Отец недоверчиво хмыкал в усы, слушая, как он заливается соловьем, но спорить не стал.

Это было подозрительно, но, видимо, папаше и самому осточертело проводить все выходные дома с отпрысками, и в пятницу вечером, после долгих инструкций и наставлений они со Сьюзан отчалили в Санта-Карлу.

Слава богу, а то Билли уже умаялся уговаривать.

Как только за ними закрылась входная дверь, Билли издал победный вопль и бросился к телефону. Нужно было обзвонить всех одноклассников и убедиться, что самые красивые девчонки параллели придут к нему на тусовку. В том числе и Молли Каннингем, по которой он тогда сох.

Макс мрачно слонялась без дела по дому, наблюдая за приготовлениями, и всем своим видом демонстрировала, что она про его затею думает.

— Разве Нил разрешил тебе устроить вечеринку? — хмуро поинтересовалась она, как только Билли повесил трубку.

— Не твоего ума дела. Отвяжись! — огрызнулся он и, вытряхнув на диван содержимое своего бумажника, принялся пересчитывать смытые купюры.

Будет он еще перед всякой мелюзгой отчитываться!

С деньгами в последнее время было не очень. Мастерская, где он подрабатывал с двенадцати лет, переживала не лучшие времена, заказов раз-два и обчелся, и Билли подумывал о том, чтобы найти другую халтуру. Ничего личного, но старик Фил и так задолжал ему за прошлую неделю, а работать бесплатно — пусть ищет другого дурака.

Билли задумчиво расправил мятые купюры. На двадцать баксов особо не разгуляешься, но на пару-тройку упаковок пива и крекеры должно хватить. А остальное обещали притащить ребята из класса. Нужно только поторопиться, если он хочет успеть, пока у Самосвала смена не кончится.

Чарли Роджерсу-младшему по кличке Самосвал недавно исполнилось двадцать два года. Он работал в супермаркете в двух кварталах отсюда и никогда не отказывал «малышне», как он их называл, в невинной просьбе купить выпивку. За определенный процент, разумеется. Билли и его приятели были у него завсегдатаями.

Макс надулась как мышь на крупу, но таскаться за ним по пятам не прекратила. Билли не обращал внимания. Он давно уже привык с ней не церемониться. Пусть хоть до посинения сверлит его взглядом, все равно не поможет. Кто главный, тот и устанавливает правила. А главный здесь он, потому что сильнее и старше.

Подумаешь, посидит вечерок у себя в комнате, не растает. Какая ей разница, где читать комиксы? Билли от нее тоже не в восторге, но они теперь семья, надо как-то уживаться. Тем более, он не зверь, и чтобы Макс лишний раз не возникала, Билли даже собирался заткнуть ей рот свежим выпуском «Людей Икс» и упаковкой жевательных мишек гамми. Мармелад она обожала.

Кто ж знал, что именно в этот вечер Макс решит показать характер и в разгар вечеринки сбежит к отцу?!

Одна. Через весь город. На скейте. Поздно вечером. В двух кварталах от гетто. Дура малолетняя.

Когда Билли думал об этом, ему хотелось разбить что-нибудь о стену. Что-нибудь тяжелое. Например, голову Макс. Но делать это, конечно, не стоило. Чугун всяко прочнее фанеры. С Макс все равно как с гуся вода, а ему дыру в стене потом придется заделывать.

Что Макс пропала, Билли обнаружил случайно.

Вечеринка уже была в самом разгаре. Гремела музыка, мигали разноцветные лампочки. Билли развесил повсюду рождественские гирлянды, чтобы танцевать среди мерцающих огней, как в ночном клубе. Повсюду валялись пустые пластиковые стаканчики и банки из-под пива. Народ уже порядком нажрался и скакал в гостиной под AC/DC, как стадо бизонов. Парни трясли шевелюрами, девчонки крутили перед ними задницами, по углам вовсю зажимались парочки. Кайф!

От поцелуев, музыки и хмеля у Билли кружилась голова. Член неудобно впивался в молнию на ширинке и давно уже молил о пощаде. Серьезно, ему нужна была или передышка, или свободная спальня. И судя по тому, как прижималась к нему Молли, она не возражала против такого развития событий.

Он машинально сунул руку в задний карман джинсов и, не обнаружив там то, что искал, с досадливым стоном оторвался от ее шеи.

Чертов Ларри! Чтоб он еще хоть раз выручил его гондонами. Пусть таскает свои!

— Не это ли ищешь, ковбой? — промурлыкала Молли, как фокусник из шляпы доставая из нагрудного кармашка упакованный в фольгу квадратик презерватива.

Билли посмотрел на нее с благодарностью. Кажется, за невинной внешностью олененка Бэмби скрывалась заправская стерва, с которой можно неплохо провести время без лишней головной боли.

Он провел рукой по нежной бархатистой щеке, отвел в сторону взбитую прядку волос и, наклонившись, жарко дыхнул ей в ухо:

— Иди в мою комнату. По коридору, последняя дверь направо. Я следом за тобой.

Проводив взглядом ее задницу, которая так и манила потрогать, Билли двинулся через толпу в сторону ванной. Он придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркале и, убедившись, что выглядит на все сто, довольно оскалился. Лицо раскраснелось от радостного возбуждения. Стоило поторопиться, шикарные девчонки не любят, когда их заставляют ждать. А Молли ух какая клевая!

Он прихватил на кухне пару банок пива и уже готов был нырнуть в свою спальню, где его ждала Молли, но в последнюю секунду в душе заскребло смутное беспокойство, и Билли решил проверить, как там Макс. Мало ли что. Он постучал пару раз в ее дверь. Тишина. Не дождавшись ответа, он повернул дверную ручку и сунул нос в комнату.

— Эй, птичка, ты там, что ли, усну...

Он даже сразу не сообразил, что именно не так. Затуманенный выпивкой разум с трудом прокручивал шестеренки, как заржавевший часовой механизм.

Горел свет. На письменном столе лежали в беспорядке стопка учебников и раскрытая тетрадь с домашним заданием, и ветер с хлопаньем перелистывал исписанные страницы. На кровати, небрежно застеленной смятым покрывалом, валялось несколько книжек в ярких обложках, пустой пакетик из-под M&M`s с арахисом и початая коробка Малломарс. Но Макс нигде не было видно.

Стоп, а откуда в комнате ветер?

Билли похолодел.

В два прыжка он пересек комнату и рывком отдернул плотную штору. Так и есть, окно было настежь открыто. Он высунулся по пояс и огляделся по сторонам. Не то чтобы он опасался, что Макс может разбиться, сиганув с первого этажа. Просто больше ничего не пришло ему в голову.

На улице не было ни души. Только соседский питбуль, неспешно обходивший свои владения, заметил его и тут же громко облаял.

— А ну заткнись, Бонго, пока я не припас для тебя парочку крысоловок — рявкнул на него Билли, больше от растерянности, чем от злости, и машинально показал псу средний палец. Как будто тому не насрать.

Он втянул себя обратно в комнату и внимательно осмотрел оконную раму в поисках зацепок, борясь с желанием броситься в панике на кухню, в ванную, перевернуть дом вверх дном в поисках Макс. Билли знал, что это бесполезно, и он ее здесь не найдет. Оставался один вариант — побег.

 

На ходу натягивая кожаную куртку, Билли несся по плохо освещенным улицам, словно за ним гнались черти. Куда паршивка могла свинтить в такой час, он даже не сомневался. К своему папаше, куда же еще.

По-хорошему, первое, что Билли следовало сделать — это позвонить ему и выяснить, добралась ли Макс до дома. А заодно пообещать открутить ей уши за такие приколы.

Вот только он не собирался этого делать. Если все вскроется, ему крышка. Отец живым в землю его закопает. Запрет в четырех стенах, и не видать ему тогда свободы до самого колледжа. Билли так и видел, как он задумчиво трет подбородок, прежде чем разочарованно процедить: «Взрослый и ответственный, говоришь? Ну-ну».

Нет уж, он так просто не сдастся. Билли упрямо сжал челюсть. В груди еще теплилась слабая надежда, что Макс не успела далеко уйти, и он сумеет выкрутиться из этой передряги. Не может не выкрутиться.

Билли изо всех сил вертел головой, высматривая по сторонам рыжие патлы, но безрезультатно. Их район граничил с богемным Венисом, рассадником бродяг, художников, панков и хиппарей, и кто из них кто — с первого взгляда даже не разберешь. По вечерам на улицы выползала всякое отребье: торчки, торгующие шмалью ниггеры, скучающие мексы с кастетами и избытком энергии.

Это тебе, конечно, не гетто в Комптоне, которое все нормальные люди предпочитали обходить за милю, а то и за две, но все же стоило поостеречься.

Если ты шел с с компанией или опасно выглядел, например, как Билли, тебе ничего не грозило, но если у тебя нет шести футов роста и внушительных мускулов, могли возникнуть проблемы. Девчонке в это время на улице точно не место.

За торчков Билли особо не волновался, у этих в голове сплошные мультики от травки и клея, им и так хватало с лихвой, а вот горячие мексиканские ребята вполне могли привязаться к Макс по дороге. Взять с нее особо нечего, но одинокая девчонка, даже в двенадцать лет, сама по себе была ценностью для этих подонков. И вот такой вариант развития событий уже сильно попахивал керосином.

«Пальцы переломаю», — решил про себя Билли, поймав цепкий взгляд рослого мексикашки на углу, и ускорил шаг.

Он двигался в сторону бульвара Пико, где останавливался почти весь общественный транспорт. Спасибо, хоть не пришлось ломать в голову, в какую сторону бежать на поиски. Из Санта-Моники добраться до Плайя Виста, где жил Рон Мэйфилд, можно было всего двумя способами: или на тачке, или на сто восемьдесят пятом автобусе, да еще с пересадкой. По вечерам транспорт ходил через жопу, и если Макс сбежала недавно, есть шанс, что она все еще кукует на остановке. Там-то он ее и перехватит.

Но время поджимало, и чтобы срезать путь, Билли, недолго думая, нырнул в ближайшую подворотню.

 

— Эй, мелюзга, — раздался басовитый голос над ухом, — ты разве не в курсе? У нас проход здесь нынче платный.

Билли опешил. Что в темных переулках могут грабануть, для него не было новостью. А вот мелюзгой его давненько уже никто не называл.

Ну-ка, что там за верзила.

Он обернулся, рассчитывая увидеть по меньшей мере трех здоровых качков на голову себя выше. Такие ребята частенько были тем еще ссыклом, и в одиночку не нападали. Но за спиной никого не оказалось.

— Да что ты говоришь, — хмыкнули из темноты в ответ, вызвав приступ веселья. Девчонка, судя по голосу.

— Эй, Гриф, ты глянь, какая борзая мелкота пошла! — загоготал уже знакомый голос и сразу, без перехода, сорвался на рык: — А ну гони деньгу, кому сказал!

Билли усмехнулся. Все с вами ясно. Шакалы вышли на охоту, и кто-то очень невезучий попался им на ужин. Что ж, не повезло. В другой раз он, может, и подумал бы, а не размять ли кулаки и поиграть в героя, особенно если в беду угодила горячая детка. Но только не сегодня. Сегодня у него есть дела поважнее.

Кто хочет, тот пусть и спасает мир, а Билли лучше займется спасением собственной шкуры. Ему уж точно никто помогать не станет. Ни Бэтмен, ни Робин, ни даже гребаная фея-крестная, мать ее за ногу.

— Попробуй отними! — огрызнулась девчонка, и Билли насторожился, уловив смутно знакомую интонацию. Тем временем один из нападавших взвыл. Видать, девчонке удалось особенно удачно его пнуть, парень жалобно скулил от боли.

Неужто по яйцам двинула? Ай молодца! Билли пару раз доставалось так в драке. Он помнил, как это может быть больно, но не испытывал сейчас и тени мужской солидарности.

— Ах ты дрянь! Хватай ее, Кувалда!

Послышалось тихое жужжание вращающихся колес, топот, чье-то шумное дыхание, а следом женский крик и звук падения, будто кто-то со всей дури шлепнулся на асфальт.

— Попалась! — обрадовался тот, кого звали Кувалдой. — Сейчас ты у меня получишь на орехи. — И тут же тонко, по-девчачьи, взвизгнул: — Черт! Она меня укусила! Ах ты дрянь...

— Пустите меня, придурки! — прошипела девчонка, и в этот раз Билли уже не сомневался. Ему не показалось, голос действительно был знакомый. Потому что это был голос Макс!

— Вот черт... Я думал, она умнее, — пробормотал Билли себе под нос и бросился на выручку.

Раскладку он угадал верно, как по нотам, и она не сулил Билли ничего хорошего. Трое ублюдков, как он и думал, столпились посреди переулка вокруг своей жертвы. Их было больше, к тому же они не уступали ему ни ростом, ни комплекцией. Зато они не заметили его приближения, и Билли собирался этим воспользоваться.

Пошарив глазами по сторонам, он заметил возле стены несколько пустых деревянных ящиков из-под овощей, и в следующую же секунду один из них обрушился на голову самому рослому из нападавших.

— Простите, парни, но это, — он быстро облизал пересохшие губы и указал на скукожившуюся Макс, — это мое.

И прежде чем они успели опомниться, лягнул ногой в живот верзилу слева. Тот согнулся пополам от боли, и пока он пытался продышаться, Билли, не мешкая, засветил все тем же ящиком по роже чуваку с хищным носом справа. Не то чтобы он антисемит, но пройти мимо такого носа было бы просто преступлением.

Адреналин бурлил в крови, стук сердца звучал в ушах набатом, перед глазами стояли только разъяренные лица противников. Ему нужно было вывести их из игры, и чем скорее, тем лучше. И Билли не рассуждал, Билли действовал. Крутился, как танцор на сцене, размахивая кулаками и еле успевая уворачиваться от ударов.

Казалось, стоило остановиться хоть минуту, и ему конец. Он задохнется и пойдет ко дну, как акула в море. Но именно в такие моменты — весь в крови, со сбитыми костяшками, по уши в дерьме и без малейшей надежды на спасение — Билли острее всего чувствовал вкус жизни и наслаждался каждой секундой.

Он вырубил здоровяка, чье имя он так и не успел узнать — невелика потеря — и горбоносого Грифа. Еще успел мимолетно восхититься, до чего удачная у него кликуха, при всем желании точнее не подберешь. Оставался только гориллоподобный Кувалда. Справиться с ним было сложнее всего.

Уже один только его вид наводил Билли на мысли о больших неприятностях.

У Кувалды оказались пудовые кулаки и чугунная голова. Казалось, хоть ящиком его огрей, хоть бейсбольной битой — ему все нипочем. Встанет и отряхнется, будто ничего не случилось. Единственное, в чем он уступал Билли — так это в скорости, но и то, до поры до времени.

Как только Билли устанет, он лишится последнего своего преимущества. Кувалда и так уже успел пару раз подловить его и отвесить пару смачных ударов. Кололо в правом боку, из рассеченной губы сочилась кровь. Билли еле успевал утирать ее с подбородка.

— Макс, беги! — заорал он, когда Кувалда зажал его в тиски и приложил об стену. Голова взорвалась болью, словно разлетелась на тысячу мелких осколков, как любимая фарфоровая ваза Сьюзан; Билли давно мечтал расколошматить это уродство. Впрочем, сейчас он хотел только одного: чтобы Макс его послушалась и сделала отсюда ноги, и поскорее. — Беги, дура, кому говорю!

Бесполезно. Словно оцепенев, мелкая сидела, прислонившись к стене, и таращилась, как испуганный зверек. Твою же мать...

Билли извивался, как уж, пытаясь вырваться, но Кувалда вцепился в него мертвой хваткой. Он пробовал лягаться — не вышло. Кувалда сделал шаг назад, удерживая его на вытянутых руках. Сразу видно, опытный человек. Но не сдаваться же из-за такой малости!

— Да не вертись ты, педик! — прошипел ему на ухо Кувалда, заламывая руку за спину.

— Прости, детка, но ты не в моем вкусе, — хмыкнул Билли на автомате, за что тут же получил болезненный тычок под ребра. Вообще-то от страха он всегда начинал дерзить, стараясь не спалиться, что напуган, но сейчас ему в голову пришла идея. Абсурдная, дикая, совершенно безумная, но... Он не в том положении, чтобы привередничать. Недолго думая, Билли понизил голос и промурлыкал: — Хотя могут быть варианты...

Он прогнулся в пояснице, плотнее прижимаясь к противнику и медленно потерся задницей об его пах.

С чувством юмора у ребят вроде Кувалды, как правило, была полная задница. Уверенного в себе подростка и так встретишь не чаще, чем белого слона на Аляске, а эти булькающие от переизбытка тестостерона громилы и вовсе были ходячей мишенью для подколок. Зацикленные на брутальности они подражали Джеймсу Дину и Рэмбо и не выносили и малейших намеков на недостаток мужественности. От гейских шуток они шарахались как черт от ладана, и Билли обожал доводить этих трусливых цыплят во время игры или в раздевалке после тренировки. Выведи противника из равновесия и победа, считай, у тебя в кармане. Это он первым делом усвоил. Не важно, впадали они от его флирта в ступор или наоборот бесились и бросались на него с кулаками, в любом случае это означало, что Билли победил. Снова.

Кто сильный, тот и прав, а сильный здесь он.

За репутацию Билли не опасался. Хуже, чем есть, быть все равно не могло, а на любой наезд он всегда мог ответить по существу, кто здесь и почему на самом деле педиковатый цыпленок. В чем — в чем, а в том, что у него есть яйца, Билли в жизни не сомневался.

Сработало и сейчас. Кувалда отпрыгнул, как от раскаленной печки, и Билли с победным «Уоу!» врезал ему с разворота по роже. Давно уже руки чесались.

Брызнула кровь из разбитого носа. Сквозь звон в ушах до Билли донесся звук вращающихся колес. Он повернул голову и увидел, как прямо на них несется, словно пушечное ядро, скейтборд Макс. Кувалда пошатнулся, сделал шаг назад и наступил на край скейта. А дальше все выглядело, как в кино с замедленной съемкой. Нелепо взмахнув руками, Кувалда, потерял равновесие и рухнул на спину, словно поскользнувшись на банановой кожуре.

Не дожидаясь, пока он опомнится, Билли оседлал его и принялся мутузить изо всех сил.

Когда все было кончено, Билли, пошатываясь, кое-как встал на ноги и придирчиво осмотрел поверженного противника. Тот без сознания лежал в раскоряку на грязном асфальте. Физиономия, и так не блещущая красотой, теперь больше напоминала кровавое месиво. Не удержавшись, Билли мстительно пнул еще разок Кувалду под ребра.

Сказывалось нервное напряжение, не иначе. Билли терпеть не мог, когда трогают его вещи. А Макс была его, и точка. Она, конечно, та еще докука, но разбираться с ней он собирался сам, без посторонней помощи.

— Ничего личного, амиго, — пробормотал он и перевел взгляд на Макс. Она сидела посреди дороги и таращилась на него испуганными глазами, как обосравшийся щенок. Левая рука повисла плетью вдоль бока. Макс придерживала ее здоровой рукой и тихонько всхлипывала.

Билли моментально разъярился.

Мало того, что сбежала, так еще и влипла по уши в неприятности. Спасай теперь эту козу, тащи к доктору. Вот стерва!

— Чего уставилась? Подъем, — грубовато скомандовал Билли. — Живо! Сматываем удочки.

Отделаться малой кровью не получилось. В больницу все равно пришлось ехать. Сам бы он преспокойно обошелся холодными примочками и тайленолом. В первый раз, что ли? Драться он всегда был мастер. Кости целы, зубы на месте, о чем тут вообще говорить!

Другое дело Макс.

Как ни надеялся Билли, что все обойдется растяжением или безобидным вывихом, который он здесь же на месте и вправит, при первом же поверхностном осмотре стало ясно: хрен там. Он даже олимпийку с нее снять толком не смог. Макс сразу завопила как резаная. Проверить, может ли эта коза пошевелить пальцами или сжать их в кулак, тоже не получилось. Пришлось везти ее в клинику.

В приемном покое они проторчали добрых пять часов, и Билли понимал: это им еще повезло. Когда в пятом классе он свалился с велосипеда и растянул лодыжку, они с отцом до утра просидели в коридоре среди таких же поломанных мальчишек, гриппозников, торчков и прочих неудачников.

Болела нога зверски, но плакать было нельзя, отец бы этого не понял. Приходилось молча терпеть, и Билли весь извертелся, пытаясь принять положение, при котором боль стала бы хоть чуточку меньше, но такого, казалось, не существовало в природе. Под конец он настолько измучился, что прямо там, в коридоре, сидя, и уснул. К моменту, когда до него дошла очередь, и врач наконец-то его принял, Билли уже море было по колено. Он даже не стеснялся ворчать, что раз уж дотянули до утра, могли бы подождать еще немного и дать ему выспаться.

Врачу его нахальство, кажется, даже пришлось по душе, а вот папа показательное выступление не оценил, и в машине Билли сполна получил свою порцию нотаций. А потом на костылях отправился в школу.

Если ты настолько здоров, чтобы дерзить, значит, и в школу можешь идти. Такова папина логика. Спорить с ней Билли даже и не пытался, все равно без толку. Но запомнить — запомнил. И сейчас этот аргумент здорово ему пригодился.

Никакого перелома у Макс, конечно, не оказалось. Так, пустяки, трещина. Не о чем говорить.

Наложили гипс, накормили ее обезболивающим и отпустили с богом, строго-настрого наказав соблюдать постельный режим и больную руку не беспокоить. Ну, по возможности.

«Ага, два раза. Все три», — мысленно согласился Билли с немолодым полноватым доктором и хмыкнул про себя, глядя с каким скепсисом на лице он это говорит.

Он тоже не представлял, как удержать мелкую паршивку в кровати. Разве что привязать, пока она спит?

Билли и не думал, что все окажется так просто. По дороге в больницу он приготовился врать как адвокат, но оказалось вполне достаточно просто назвать номер страховки. Даже согласия опекуна не потребовалось. Где бы он, черт побери, взял его в первом часу ночи? Пять часов долгий срок, но не настолько, чтобы ему вдруг стукнуло восемнадцать, даже если позарез надо. Впутывать отца Макс Билли не хотел во что бы то ни стало. Тогда бы пришлось объяснять, где Макс умудрилась навернуться ночью со скейта и почему у него самого рожа разбита. Обо всем бы узнал папаша... Нет уж, спасибо.

 

Орать от облегчения Билли начал практически сразу, едва они выехали с больничной парковки. И пяти минут не прошло. Он и так был на взводе, и одного взгляда на Макс, скукожившуюся на пассажирском сидении, хватило, чтобы разогнаться до первой космической.

— Тишины, значит, захотелось, — бросил он первый пробный камень, краем глаза наблюдая за ее реакцией.

Молчание. Только плечи слегка напряглись. Ну ничего, сейчас ты у меня, как миленькая, запоешь, птичка. Не родился еще человек, который сумел бы остаться спокойным, когда Билли втемяшилось довести его до трясучки.

— Самостоятельная стала, да? — еще один предупредительный выстрел. Ну же, Макс, ты не настолько умная, чтобы не угодить в капкан.

— Типа того, — буркнула она, почти не разжимая губ.

— Может, ты и со шпаной бы одной левой справилась, а, Макс? — вкрадчиво спросил Билли и облизнул губы, почти предвкушая ответ.

Макс дернулась и непроизвольно сжала загипсованную руку. Как раз левую.

— Все может быть, — огрызнулась она, не поворачивая головы, и Билли подавил желание схватить ее за затылок и со всей дури впечатать физиономией прямо в приборную панель, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, чем могла закончиться ее маленькая увеселительная прогулка. Не хватало еще только девчонок по лицу бить. Вместо этого он схватил ее за косу и рывком дернул на себя.

— Вот как? Ну давай, покажи, как бы ты без меня от шпаны отбивалась.

— Билли, прекрати. Билли, мне больно!

Из глаз у нее брызнули слезы, губы дрожали. Жалкое зрелище.

— Да что ты говоришь! Может, мне еще извиниться, что спас твои косички? — прошипел он с улыбкой, прежде чем сорваться на крик. — Ты вообще понимаешь, дуреха, что они с тобой могли сделать?! Понимаешь?!

Он дернул посильнее за волосы, так чтобы искры из глаз посыпались, и резко отпустил, сосредоточившись на дороге. Душившая его волна страха и злости понемногу отступала, в груди растекалось тепло, Билли снова мог нормально дышать.

Господи Иисусе, спасибо, что все обошлось.

— Не подводи меня под трибунал, птичка, — — с нажимом произнес Билли. — Ты меня поняла?

Макс промолчала, но ответ ему и не требовался. Ее всхлипы он и без того прекрасно слышал.

 

Что рано обрадовался, Билли понял, еще даже не успев переступить через порог. В окнах горел свет, за занавесками маячили тени, а отцовский пикап обманчиво мирно стоял на подъездной дорожке по соседству с полицейской машиной. Все вместе это сулило ему сокрушительный пиздец. Полный и безоговорочный. Можно смело рассчитывать на победу в номинации «Неудачник года».

Молодец, вляпался по уши. Вот только он еще не представлял себе насколько. Воображения не хватало. Хотя, казалось бы, никогда раньше не жаловался.

Билли думал, что готов ко всему. Что за вечеринку и Макс отец голову ему оторвет. Что посадит под домашний арест и заберет ключи от машины. Даже про военную школу пришло в голову, папаша не раз грозился, и только стабильно высокие оценки спасали его от расправы. Но надо отдать должное, папе удалось его удивить. Переезд в Индиану Билли даже в страшном сне представить себе не мог.

Не помогли ни протесты, ни крики, ни хлопанье дверями. За дверь он еще дополнительно огреб от отца по шее.

Позже Билли, конечно, сообразил, что переезд в другой штат был к тому моменту уже вопросом решенным, просто их с Макс в подробности посвятить забыли. Обычное дело. В любой семье дети — существа самые бесправные и безголосые. Их мнения никто никогда не спрашивает, всем наплевать. С любимым доберманом хозяева и то больше считаются.

Любой родитель, кого ни спроси, скажет, что дети — главное в его жизни, и он желает им счастья. Но это в теории, а на практике всех заботят только собственные желания и амбиции. Редкий отец поинтересуется, о чем на самом деле мечтает его ребенок. А даже если придет в голову такая блажь, то вряд ли ответ повлияет на его решения.

Ребенок должен быть удобным. Удобным, а не счастливым. Послушным, почтительным, успешным. Точка.

Папашу, к примеру, нервировало присутствие в их жизни отца Макс, и вот, пожалуйста, чтобы избавиться от помехи, он убедил Сьюзан бросить все и начать с начала. И не где-нибудь, а на другом, мать его, конце страны. В самой что ни на есть глухомани, где ни школы нормальной, ни друзей, ни развлечений, кроме библиотеки и кинотеатра. Сраный боулинг, и тот в этой дыре днем с огнем не сыщешь.

Самое оно в выпускном классе. Круче подставу и не придумаешь.

Не пропустите поворот у черта на рогах по дороге в славный город Хокинс, штат Индиана.

Но это Билли потом понял, а тогда винил Макс во всех смертных грехах разом. Она не отставала и платила ему той же монетой.

Как же они друг друга бесили. Как же его все бесило. Его ненавистью можно было зимой дома в Хокинсе отапливать. Хватило бы на весь город, и еще осталось с лихвой. Но кого это вообще волнует? Взрослым вечно насрать на то, что ты чувствуешь.

А чувствовал он себя так, будто его с корнями вырвали из земли и увезли к черту на рога — болтаться, как говно в проруби в полном одиночестве и ждать окончания школы, когда он наконец станет сам себе хозяин.

Старых друзей уже нет. Новых еще нет, и заводить их Билли не собирался. Пустая трата времени, все равно весной все разъедутся кто куда. Привязываться к кому-то, кто через полгода не вспомнит о твоем существовании? Нашли дурака.

Макс после той заварушки как с цепи сорвалась. Не то чтобы она и раньше была такой уж паинькой, но хотя бы сидела молча и не отсвечивала. А тут в нее будто черт вселился. В открытую хамить Билли она не решалась, но заставить ее что-то сделать стало невозможно. Макс часами могла сидеть над учебником с отсутствующим видом и бить баклуши. Не помогали ни увещевания, ни подкуп, ничего. Она кивала и... Ни черта не менялось. При каждом удобном случае она просто сбегала от него к игровым автоматам. Билли бесился, но сделать ничего не мог.

Пигалица ни в грош его не ставила и, сама того не замечая, все туже затягивала удавку на шее у Билли. Ждать помощи было неоткуда, и чтобы хоть как-то ее урезонить, он стал копировать отца и запугивать Макс.

Не то чтобы это сильно спасало.

Билли все время казалось, будто он сидит на бомбе замедленного действия, которая могла взорваться от любого движения. Но в тот момент иллюзия контроля была лучше, чем нестись в машине без тормозов со скоростью двести по встречной, и для себя он решил, что справляется, как умеет. Кто может лучше — вперед, он не возражал. Но желающих почему-то не находилось.

— Не слышу ответа, — повторил отец, выдергивая Билли из воспоминаний.

Отец не мигая, смотрел на него, и Билли под его взглядом внутренне съежился, заранее зная: что бы он ни сказал, ответ будет неверный. Отец просто хотел сохранить иллюзию благопристойности и показать, кто здесь хозяин, а кто зарвавшийся мальчишка, которому сейчас всыплют по первое число.

Билли вдруг разозлился. На себя — за то, что непозволительно расслабился. На Макс — за то, что отрастила корму и ноги от ушей, невозможно теперь спокойно пройти мимо. На отца — за то, что тот до сих пор ведет себя с ним, как с провинившимся школьником.

Какого черта?

Он ждет, что Билли начнет оправдываться и завиляет хвостом? Перебьется.

— Проблемы? — переспросил Билли с притворным удивлением и радостно оскалился. Улыбка вышла острая, как бумажный край. — Какие могут быть проблемы, пап? Видишь, вон стружку с малой снимаю. Готовлю ее к жизни.

Брови отца приподнялись, как будто на его глазах камень заговорил.

«Сейчас начнется», — подумал Билли и приготовился к удару.

— Никаких проблем, сэр, — влезла между ними Макс. — Все в порядке, просто дурачимся. Билли решил показать мне пару приемов самообороны.

Билли нахмурился. Отец тоже. Что-то пошло не так, и все в комнате это понимали.

Какого черта Макс творит? Зачем она его выгораживает?

Вытянувшись перед его отцом по струнке, как солдат на плацу, она спрятала за спиной руки и исподтишка показала Билли кулак. Не вмешивайся, мол, придурок. У Билли чуть челюсть не отвисла от изумления.

Артистка из нее была никудышная, и вид у нее при этом был, как у кота, пойманного на столе мордой в масленке. Глаза честные-честные. Только усы в масле, и хвост нервно подрагивает.

— Вот как? — недоверчиво спросил отец.

— Ну да. В колледже пригодится. Да, Билли? — с нажимом сказала она и пнула его исподтишка по лодыжке.

Билли прислонился к столу и, сложив руки на груди, с умным видом кивнул.

— Придурков везде хватает, — сказал он, все еще не понимая, зачем ей это понадобилось. Но желание вырыть себе могилу поглубже утихло, уступив место смешанному с любопытством недоумению.

 

Когда отец вышел на задний двор, и они остались в кухне одни, плечи Билли сразу обмякли. Удивительно, как этому человеку удавалось без единого слова заставить его стоять на вытяжку по стойке смирно. Макс, впрочем, тоже заметно расслабилась. Лицо опало. От наигранного дружелюбия не осталось и следа.

Она молча вернулась к яблокам в мойке.

— Эй, это что еще за благотворительность, птичка? — спросил Билли после короткой паузы. — Доброта внезапно напала?

— Ага, без предупреждения из-за угла, — огрызнулась Макс, словно по инерции, без огонька.

Несколько минут в тишине раздавался только плеск воды в раковине. Лицо у нее было хмурым и сосредоточенным, как будто она не яблоки мыла, а замок у чужой машины взламывала. Закончив, она вытерла мокрые руки о бедра, придвинула к себе соковыжималку и взялась за нож.

— Наши разборки, — сказала она вдруг, не оборачиваясь, — это только наше с тобой дело. Его они не касаются. — Билли поднял на нее глаза. Макс смотрела на них невидящим взглядом и будто говорила сама с собой. Голос звучал глухо и монотонно. — Ты, конечно, тот еще говнюк, но даже ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы он возил тебя мордой об стол, как нагадившего щенка.

— Вот как? —Билли криво усмехнулся. — Защищать меня вздумала?

Он хотел бы сказать ей, что благодарен, но вместо этого в голосе прозвучала угроза.

— Перебьешься, — отрезала Макс. — Свои проблемы я решаю самостоятельно, и если понадобится — с тобой тоже разберусь. Сама. Без посторонних. Ты понял?

О да, Билли все понял. Он даже не сомневался, что Макс кого угодно в бараний рог согнет и даже не вспотеет. Но с ним ей это даже не понадобится. Кажется, одного ее слова было достаточно, чтобы внутри он стал мягким, как подтаявшее сливочное масло.

Он молча кивнул и только потом сообразил, что Макс стоит к нему спиной и не видит.

— А ну подвинься, — сказал он, отбирая у нее нож.

Они стояли возле кухонного стола, почти касаясь друг друга локтями. Нож мерно стучал по доске, и яблоки с сочным хрустом распадались на четвертинки. От этого звука сводило скулы, и рот сразу наполнялся слюной.

Вырезав сердцевину, Билли подавал Макс крупно нарезанные куски и смотрел, как она опускает их в соковыжималку. Осторожно, словно опасаясь, что пальцы затянет вместе с яблоками внутрь.

Соковыжималка надрывно жужжала, перемалывая яблоки в кашицу, и прозрачный резервуар медленно заполнялся мутным желтоватым соком. На сердце было муторно, давило в груди, а в голове назойливо вертелся садистский стишок, который Билли любил, когда учился в начальной школе.

 _Маленький мальчик по стройке гулял,_  
_Разные кнопочки он нажимал._  
_Четко сработал отлаженный пресс,_  
_Тоненький блинчик упал под навес._

Казалось, еще немного, и Билли сам станет таким мальчиком и медленно, плавно, как перышко в фильме про Форреста Гампа, спланирует на стопку своих предшественников.

Чего таить, он крепко увяз в этом болоте, и Хокинс вот-вот перемелет его в кашицу, как эти яблоки, выжмет до капли, оставив от него лишь пустую оболочку. Так стало с Томми и Кэрол, с Викки Кармайкл, со всеми взрослыми в этом городе. Так станет и с ним, если он задержится еще ненадолго.

 

На исходе лета всякая тварь остро ощущает собственную смертность, и Билли не исключение. Август проклятый месяц, он душит и давит, с каждым днем приобретая все больше сходства с кошмарным сном.

Каким бы жарким он не выдавался, Билли всегда чувствовал, как в воздухе появляется едва уловимый запах, тревожный и острый. Предчувствие скорого конца пахло речным илом, кувшинками, яблоками, дорожной пылью и выжженными на солнце горькими травами. Все дороги в Хокинсе свивались в петли, сжимали кольцо и шипели, как змеи: не сбежишь, не выберешься, ты наш-ш-ш.

— Ваш, ваш, отвяжитесь, — бормотал Билли себе под нос, прогуливаясь по окрестностям, пиная камни на каменистой тропинке в лесу. Все чаще он подолгу стоял на скалистом обрыве у озера, но сколько ни смотрел вниз, бездна так и не посмотрела ему в лицо. Озеро как озеро. Глубокое, темное.

Кажется, прыгни — и будешь сначала бесконечно долго падать, пока столкновение с холодной водой не обожжет тебя острой болью, а потом еще долго-долго погружаться, пока не коснешься ногами самого дна. И тогда останется лишь один вариант — оттолкнуться, взбаламутив ногами песок и ил, и всплывать. Только это иллюзия, потому что всплывать будет некому. Достаточно одного удара о воду — и все, костей не соберешь. Не вариант.

Предчувствие катастрофы, возникавшее задолго до того, как разразится гроза, было с ним с детства. Беда не успевала даже появиться на горизонте, когда Билли уже понимал: скоро рванет. Когда, где, с какого перепугу — Билли понятия не имел, но знал точно: будет жара.

Чутье не подводило его ни разу, но радости от этого было мало. Он только изводил себя, с любой стороны ожидая удара. И когда ожидание становилось невыносимым, Билли шел в разнос: грубил отцу, нарывался на стычки с учителями, ввязывался в драки с самими здоровыми ребятами в округе. И плевать на последствия.

Скопившееся внутри напряжение искало выхода, и Билли находил его. Не дома, так за трибунами возле школы. В конце концов, и боль, и унижение — все можно перетерпеть, зато потом наступало облегчение. Какое-то время он снова мог свободно дышать, пока пиздец опять не возникал на пороге, деликатно вытирая лапы о коврик.

Не стал исключением и этот раз. Он чувствовал, как сжимается внутри него тугая пружина, и напряженно ждал.

Дни становились короче, но жара не отступала, и только после захода солнца на город опускалась прохлада. Их тихая окраина оживала, словно сбрасывая с себя тяжелое покрывало. Распрямлялась омытая вечерней росой трава, которую дорожная пыль, казалось, намертво прибила к земле. Сумерки быстро наполняли звуки и запахи.

Он стоял на крыльце и мусолил в руке сигарету. От вкуса табака к вечеру уже начинало подташнивать, но привычка — великая сила. И не хочешь даже курить, а все равно тащишь в рот сигарету. Да и вечер выдался такой хороший. Спокойно, тихо, можно побыть наедине с собой. Подумать, помечтать.

Надрывно пели сверчки, стрекотали цикады, заглушая собой даже расставленные по газону автоматические поливалки. Каждый раз, когда они включались, Билли качал головой и не мог поверить, что Сьюзан уговорила отца раскошелиться. В воздухе плавал сладковатый, дурманящий запах жасмина.

Когда Макс вернулась домой, уже совсем стемнело.

— Снова опоздала, — сказал Билли, с ленцой затягиваясь сигаретой, когда она подошла ближе. Макс замерла на месте и заморгала. Потом лицо ее просветлело. Вспомнила-таки дежурную фразу, с которой он встречал ее после школы, и усмехнулась.

— Слава богу, теперь мне не грозит ехать домой на скейте.

— Неужели? — хмыкнул Билли. — И кто же тогда отвозит тебя домой, шпана? _Лукас_?

Макс поморщилась:

— Мы поругались.

И эта фраза стала роковой ошибкой, первым камушком, который покатился с горы и потащил за собой все остальное: песок, пыль, сорную траву и рыхлую землю, мокрую грязь со дна луж и ручьев. И вот уже это не просто камень, а горный оползень, который грозил погрести их под собой.

— Вот как? — уточнил Билли, стараясь казаться спокойным и безмятежным, хотя в груди у него уже распускался ядовитый цветок, а ноздри раздувались от предвкушения. — Мне надрать ему задницу?

На лице у Макс отразилось секундное замешательство. Она уже явно жалела, что вообще с ним заговорила, но поздно. Не давая ей опомниться, Билли забрасывал ее вопросами, короткими и точными, как снайперский выстрел. И плевать, что он Макс никто и не имеет права требовать у нее отчета. Пусть сначала вспомнит об этом. Там, где тюфяки и мямли расшаркивались и извинялись, Билли шел напролом.

Он не спрашивал из-за чего они поругались. Какая, к черту, разница. Он спрашивал, какого дьявола она возвращается домой одна, в потемках? Если у нее есть парень, то почему он не следит за ней? Почему не заботится?

А сам, не отрываясь, смотрел на ее грудь, просвечивающуюся сквозь белую цветастую блузу. К вечеру похолодало, и Билли заметил, что волоски у нее на руках встали дыбом, а сквозь тонкую ткань видны были напрягшиеся соски.

Черт, могла бы и лифчик надеть, зараза.

Он злился всякий раз, когда понимал, что пялиться на нее, и отводил глаза. Но потом не выдерживал и смотрел снова, как убийца, раз за разом возвращаясь на место преступления.

— Эй-эй, полегче, бешеный пес. Тебя спросить забыла, — прищурившись, осадила его Макс. Будто собаку по носу газетой щелкнула. Билли почувствовал, как в венах закипает злость. Смерив его взглядом, Макс сделала шаг к двери, и он, не раздумывая, схватил ее за локоть и силой развернул к себе.

— Эй, мы не договорили!

Макс уставилась на него, свирепо выставив вперед подбородок, и Билли невольно засмотрелся. Маленький чувственный рот ярким пятном выделялся у нее на лице. Губы были сухие, обветренные. Шершавые, как сосновая кора. Хотелось провести по ним пальцем, проверить — и правда похоже?

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх. В глазах читался одновременно вопрос и вызов, и надо было срочно что-то сказать, но в горле вдруг пересохло, а язык будто прилип к небу.

Вечерний воздух стал густым и вязким, стало до странного тихо, и слышно было, как в наступившей тишине падают со звоном в пропасть секунды. Билли быстро облизнул губы, пытаясь подобрать слова, но слов вдруг иссякли. И тогда он не смог удержаться. Билли резко наклонился, взял пальцами ее за подбородок и, влажно мазнув языком по губам, поцеловал.

Это был не типичный для него жадный и грубый поцелуй, когда желание сминало его, как бумажный кораблик, и он забывал обо всем. Не вдумчивый и медленный поцелуй-соблазнение, когда женщина еще колеблется, и Билли нужен последний, железный аргумент, чтобы забраться к ней в трусики. Поцелуй вышел неловкий и смазанный, он едва сделал пару движений губами, прошелся самым кончиком языка по кромке зубов. Втянул верхнюю губу напоследок, а затем отстранился.

Развернулся и, не говоря ни слова, ушел к себе в комнату. Макс потом еще долго стояла на крыльце, из его окна виднелся рыжий затылок. Билли знал: в глазах у нее легкая одурманенность, она прижимает пальцы к губам, а трусики у нее насквозь мокрые.

«Я сволочь», — думал он и прикуривал сигарету одну от другой, лежа на заправленной кровати и глядя в потолок. Над головой вращался вентилятор. Все это должно быть сюром, сюжетом из фильма категории Б, но это его жизнь. И по ходу ему надо поскорее отсюда валить. Пока комары совсем не сожрали по официальной версии. Пока он не натворил глупостей, если совсем уж по-честному.

Билли расстегнул джинсы — член уже стоял как елка на Рождество — и запустил руку себе в трусы. Перед глазами был потрепанный плакат с красоткой в бикини, но стоило ему их закрыть, как он представлял молочно-белую грудь Макс и гадал, есть ли у нее там веснушки.

 

Побег не выход, но побег был ему необходим. На следующий день Билли собрал вещи, объявил за завтраком, что загостился — в Сан-Франциско его ждут дела — поиск жилья, работы, девушки — и утром только его и видели.

Это помогло.

Нет, серьезно, без дураков. Калифорнийское солнце, ветер, неоновый свет вывесок, привычный ритм «упал — отжался» и одноразовые красотки с кампуса — Карли, Эмми, Сьюзи — все как на подбор загорелые блондинки ему под стать — вылечили Билли лучше любого Колдрекса. На рыжих он принципиально даже не смотрел. Все знают, что рыжие сущие ведьмы, а зачем ему лишняя морока? Незачем. И Билли сам не заметил, как забыл обо всем, оставив Индиану позади, и только летняя духота и цикады напоминали ему иногда о том вечере, пока спустя год в его квартирке не раздался звонок телефона.

 

Встреча с Макс стала для него нелегким испытанием. Нелегким для них обоих.

— Спать будешь на диване в гостиной, — первое, что сказал Билли, когда она появилась с чемоданом у него на пороге. Отец же не думал, что Билли уступит ей свою спальню, верно?

Непроизнесенное вслух «раз уж мне тебя навязали» топором повисло в воздухе между ними, и Макс презрительно фыркнула:

— Больно надо.

Кто бы сомневался. Он был готов биться об заклад, что если бы не давление отца и Сьюзан, черта с два Макс остановилась бы у него перед колледжем.

Предполагалось, что она перекантуется у него пару недель, пока не заселится в общежитие, но Билли по опыту знал: где неделя, там месяц. А после, глядишь, и полгода уже пролетело. Нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное — это закон жизни. Тем более, отец ясно дал понять: они предпочли бы, чтобы Макс осталась жить под присмотром, пусть даже под таким сомнительным.

«Для надежности», — так выразился старик по телефону, и Билли понимал, что за этими словами стоит.

История повторялась и с каждым разом все больше становилась похожа на фарс. Его снова приставили нянькой к теперь уже взрослой девице, даже не спросив, готов ли он разыгрывать из себя дуэнью и блюсти нравственность Макс, пока эта кнопка будет сверкать голыми ногами на улицах города, как у себя дома.

Не-не-не, они так не договаривались! Билли что-то не припомнит, когда он успел отрастить брюхо и черные сиськи шестого размера. Он не подписывался играть для Макс роль Мамушки. И не мечтайте.

Оставался один вариант — отравить Макс существование настолько, чтобы она сбежала от него, смазав пятки, и поскорее. Ее присутствие делало его жизнь невыносимой. И дело было вовсе не в тесноте. Хотя и в ней тоже.

Квартира Билли на Портеро Авеню, как и вся его жизнь, была рассчитана ровно на одного человека — его самого. Маленькая, скудно обставленная, с выкрашенными в оливковый цвет картонными стенами и видом на парковку, она не стоила ни единого доброго слова, зато здесь можно было курить голым на кухне, мыть пол в два часа ночи, качать штангу в гостиной и дрочить на диване перед телевизором, без оглядки на звук ключа в замочной скважине.

С появлением Макс все эти маленькие радости холостяцкой жизни разом канули в Лету. На следующее же утро, когда Билли вышел голышом из спальни, почесывая на ходу яйца, он наткнулся на взгляд Макс. Еще толком не проснувшись, она смотрела из-под полуприкрытых век на его член, мерно покачивающийся при каждом шаге, как котик следящий за лазерной указкой: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Мгновение спустя затуманенные сном глаза распахнулись, зрачки расширились, Макс резко зажмурилась и нырнула с головой под одеяло.

Ну хоть не завизжала, и на том спасибо.

В первый миг Билли опешил, но уже через секунду на смену замешательству пришла злость.

Что он, по-вашему, должен был сделать? Заорать? Стыдливо прикрыться подушкой? Нырнуть в свою комнату? Да щас! Это его дом и он будет вести себя здесь, как заблагорассудится.

Перегнувшись через спинку дивана, Билли отдернул край одеяла. Веки задрожали. Затем Макс приоткрыла один глаз и посмотрела на него с опаской.

— Ни за что не поверю, будто ты никогда раньше член не видела, — гадко ухмыльнулся Билли. — Или тебя цвет не устраивает?

Физиономия Макс побагровела, в голубых глазах засветилось бешенство.

Он удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Так-то лучше.

Неспешно, красуясь и поигрывая мускулами, Билли прошлепал мимо нее в ванную. Ему не нужно было оглядываться, он и так знал, что Макс смотрит ему вслед. Он чувствовал ее взгляд у себя на заднице.

 

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. Поначалу Макс держалась настороженно и отчужденно, как школьник в кабинете директора. Билли ее за это не осуждал, он и сам был от ситуации не в восторге. На ее месте он бы чувствовал себя еще хуже — как солдат на вражеской территории.

Макс старалась вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Ни словом, ни жестом она не намекнула на тот неловкий поцелуй на крыльце. Огрызалась, грубила — все как в старые добрые времена. Но по напряжению, возникавшему всякий раз, как они сталкивались по утрам на кухне или в дверях ванной, Билли понимал: Макс обо всем помнит.

«Поговорить об этом», как принято у девчонок, она не пыталась, и его это беспокоило. Неопределенность зудела в груди, как расчесанный комариный укус, и не давала покоя.

Чтобы Макс от него не зависела, первым делом Билли потащил ее на рынок подержанных машин к Тоби МакКейну, подобрать ей тачку пободрее. Свою потрепанную тойоту Макс продала еще в Индиане перед самым отъездом, не захотела перегонять машину через всю страну в одиночку. Денег было в обрез, старушка тойота еще прошлым летом на ладан дышала, и много за нее выручить не удалось. Спасибо, что не по цене лома ушла. Но Маккейн был кое-чем Билли обязан, и потолковав с четверть часа, они сошлись на том, что старенький красный форд семьдесят девятого года отлично ей подойдет. И всего за три сотни баксов.

С общагой вышло сложнее. Сити-колледж, куда поступила Макс, стоил, конечно, ощутимо дешевле, чем Университет Сан-Хосе или Беркли, но вот с общежитиями дело там обстояло гораздо хуже. Говоря коротко, их попросту не существовало. Крутись, как знаешь.

Это означало, что если Макс не хочет с кем попало снимать жилье, то лучше ей подождать, когда начнутся занятия, и уже на месте скооперироваться с девчонками с факультета.

— А как же твой женишок? — выглянул Билли из кухни, услышав, как Макс объясняет предкам по телефону, что с общагой труба.

Она лежала на диване, закинув голые ноги на спинку. Полосатая футболка задралась почти до груди, обнажив широкую полоску бледной кожи на животе. Провести бы по ней языком... Между плечом и ухом зажата телефонная трубка, в правой руке свежий номер «Плейбоя». Билли демонстративно не стал уносить его в свою комнату, бросил на журнальный столик в гостиной. Вентилятор на потолке от напавшей на город жары не спасал совершенно, и Макс обмахивалась журналом как веером. Выглядело это... пикантно.

— Или проблемы белой госпожи черного брата не волнуют?

— Билли, заткнись! — прошипела она, прикрыв ладонью ресивер. — Лукас в Мичигане. И он мне не жених!

— А, — произнес Билли, будто это все объясняло. — Значит, расплевались, — сделал он вывод и, увернувшись от подушки, вернулся на кухню домывать посуду.

Дальше слушать было неинтересно. И так ясно, чем дело кончится.

Ежедневные звонки предков успели порядком его подзаебать. Насколько было проще, когда он свалил из Хокинса после окончания школы и на полгода исчез со всех радаров. Только к Рождеству, почувствовав наконец твердую почву под ногами, Билли решился позвонить домой. Перед глазами лежала бумажка, где размашистым почерком на все претензии у него был заготовлен ответ: междугородние звонки стоят дорого, лишних денег у студента нет, еще вопросы? Повесив трубку, он на ватных ногах дошел до холодильника и осушил одним махом банку пива. Разговор с отцом оставил его без сил. К счастью, подкинуть Билли деньжат папа не спешил даже ради удовольствия попрекнуть его лишний раз, поэтому он с чистой совестью ограничивался звонками вежливости раз в месяц.

Понятно, что Макс так легко не отделается. Сложно сказать, почему так вышло. То ли из-за того, что она девочка, то ли потому что предкам на нее не насрать, но насели они на нее крепко. Билли старался не задумываться об этом лишний раз. Больше всего ему хотелось просто вырвать кабель и сделать вид, будто телефон отключили за неуплату. И судя по тому, как обреченно вздыхала и закатывала глаза Макс перед тем, как ответить на звонок, возражать она бы не стала.

По вечерам они словно сидели в одном окопе, отбивая атаки родителей. Это было непривычно.

В Хокинсе Билли ужасно бесился, когда Макс начинала защищать этот сраный городишко. Он думал, она разделяет его чувства по поводу дыры, в которой они оказались, но Макс до противного быстро освоилась на новом месте. Не прошло и недели, а она уже разведала, что где находится, выбилась в чемпионы «Диг-Даг» во «Дворце аркад» и затусила с местными ботаниками. Билли казалось тогда, будто его предали. Он злился, как ядерный реактор в двух минутах до взрыва.

Сейчас они оказались на одной стороне. Вопрос в том, надолго ли.

На второй же вечер, повесив трубку после разговора с родителями, она принялась хмуро мерить шагами углы, перекидывая бейсбольный мячик между ладонями. Минут через пятнадцать у Билли зарябило в глазах, он вырвал у нее мяч из рук и сунул вместо него бутылку пива. Кивнул:

— Выкладывай.

Макс прищурила глаза, как подозрительная кошка, и смерила его взглядом исподлобья. Дернула плечом, явно намереваясь послать Билли нахер.

— Ну же, — понукнул он и, отсалютовав бутылкой, приложился к горлышку. Несколько капель с шипением выплеснулись и стекли вниз по подбородку. Билли утер их тыльной стороной ладони. — Облегчи душу, расскажи дядюшке Билли, как предки тебя заебали. Я разрешаю.

— Нужно мне твое разрешение, — буркнула она, все еще с сомнением глядя то на него, то на пиво.

Билли расхохотался в голос.

Ее сомнения были перед ним как на ладони. Слишком долго они жили как кошка с собакой, чтобы теперь вот так запросто перешагнуть через прошлое. На ее месте Билли не принял бы из своих рук даже шоколадный батончик, опасаясь, что тот будет начинен иголками или битым стеклом. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы вместе с ним пить. Не после того, что произошло между ними в Хокинсе.

— Пей давай. Или боишься? Думаешь, заложу тебя родакам?

Билли знал, он действует грубо, нахраписто, но времени мять сиськи у него не было. Он лучше других знал, как Макс умеет отмалчиваться, а пиво неплохо развязывало язык, особенно с непривычки. Ему нужно было разговорить ее, пробить защиту во что бы то ни стало, иначе те несколько недель, которые им предстоит провести под одной крышей, превратятся в гребанный ад.

И если про себя Билли точно знал, что он не маньяк и не насильник, и не пьет кровь девственниц по утрам, то Макс знать об этом было неоткуда. Надпись «первосортный мудила» крупными буквами была выведена у него на лбу неоновой краской. Захочешь — не перепутаешь. Билли это устраивало.

Макс пожала плечами.

— Зуб за зуб. Сдашь меня, и я расскажу им про пиво и что ты голым расхаживаешь передо мной по квартире.

— Заметано.

Макс запрыгнула на стойку, отделявшую кухню от гостиной, закинула ногу на ногу и, не глядя в его сторону, стала рассказывать. Сначала неохотно, сквозь зубы, но постепенно пиво и сочувственное хмыканье Билли сделали свое дело, и слова полились из нее, как из дырявой кастрюли.

В стене отчуждения наметилась первая трещина.

Со стороны Макс. Но не Билли.

Любую историю можно рассказать тысячью способов, и в каждом из них у Билли была потайная комната. Он мог говорить о себе часами, неделями, и все, что он говорил, было правдой — от первого и до последнего слова.

Точнее ее частью.

Билли обожал внимание, упивался им, чувствуя на себе восхищенные взгляды. Последнее, впрочем, необязательно. Героическое амплуа не привлекало его с тех самых пор, как он закончил школу.

Герои все как один были конченные идиоты и камикадзе, даже его любимый Тони Старк, а Билли себя идиотом все-таки не считал. К тому же, плохих парней девчонки любили ничуть не меньше. Он легко мог сплести на скорую руку байку, в которой выступал в роли законченного мерзавца, и даже не особо погрешить против истины. Ведь такой он и был. Иногда.

Дослушав очередную его байку, Макс обычно закатывала глаза:

— Ты отвратителен, — в голосе звучало привычное раздражение, и Билли скалился довольной кошачьей улыбкой:

— Я знаю.

Прятаться в тени себя было привычно и удобно, как в старых разношенных кедах, но был в его арсенале еще один — излюбленный трюк, обкатанный в разговорах, как морская галька.

Расположить к себе человека никогда не доставляло Билли проблем. Когда он этого хотел, разумеется. Достаточно сделать вид, что открыт перед ним, как на исповеди, заставить говорить о себе, а самому, тем временем слушать, оставаясь в тени.

Лучше всего это прокатывало с женщинами. Он с детства знал, как говорить, как смотреть, чтобы мамы приятелей или сердобольные продавщицы в магазинах, не переставая, умилялись красивому мальчику и угощали конфетами, а учительницы в школе спускали ему с рук мелкие прегрешения. Когда он стал старше, оказалось, что это умение просто бесценно. Язык прокладывал Билли дорогу в девичьи трусики во всех смыслах слова, и он, не стесняясь, пользовался этим.

Поэтому, когда встал вопрос, куда поступать после школы, у него не было и тени сомнений. Конечно факультет журналистики. Где еще его умение влезть кому угодно под кожу пригодится настолько?

Но сейчас, слушая Макс, он казался себе мошенником, расплачиваясь за ее откровенность медным колчеданом, золотом дураков. Так, наверное, чувствуют себя воротилы шоу-бизнеса, протягивая юному дарованию контракт, по которому тот отдавал свое творчество за бесценок. Вот только им не бывает стыдно за это.

Мягкий рассеянный свет пробивался сквозь решетку жалюзи, пылинки кружились в лучах закатного солнца, и Билли жадно рассматривал ее лицо, расчерченное дорожками света и тени. Остановившийся, обращенный внутрь себя взгляд, подвижные чувственные губы. Они казались влажными, хотя Билли не помнил, чтобы Макс их облизывала.

 

С этого вечера напряжение в воздухе ослабло, но Билли от этого легче не стало. Стало только хуже.

Грубоватая и ершистая в детстве, отрастив жопу и сиськи, Макс не превратилась вдруг в цветочную фею из волшебной страны, как это часто случается с девчонками, когда они вырастают, даже с самыми задиристыми и боевыми.

Резкая, здравомыслящая и чертовски прямолинейная, Макс вела себя как свой в доску парень и приходила в бешенство, стоило только намекнуть, что она чего-то не может. Прямо как Билли в школьные годы. Она не чуралась соленых шуточек, любила возиться с железками и не боялась запачкать руки.

С ней можно было запросто обсуждать фильмы, телок, машины, ходить вместе на матчи и в бары — фальшивое удостоверение Билли организовал ей как нечего делать. Все это было непривычно, но весело.

И все бы ничего, но беспокойство, заскребшееся в душе сразу после того, как он узнал, что Макс скоро приедет, только усиливалось.

Все чаще Билли ловил на себе ее взгляд — тяжелый, задумчивый. От этого взгляда пересыхало во рту и тяжелело внизу живота. Все чаще ему приходилось напоминать себе: Макс сестра. Сводная, но сестра. Даже думать об этом не смей. Но все равно думал.

Вместе с Макс в квартире поселился призрачный запах жасмина. Тревожный и терпкий, он тут же смешался с ароматом цветущих возле дома магнолий и щекотал Билли ноздри, пробуждая в памяти воспоминания. Он думал, у нее такие духи, но когда спросил об этом за завтраком, Макс только покрутила пальцем у виска.

Ну конечно, это же Билли еще в шестнадцать выложил все карманные деньги на дорогущий «Арамис», ему хотелось пахнуть кожей и мускусом, как настоящий мужчина. Отец его тогда чуть из дома не вышвырнул вместе с одеколоном. Макс же всегда была выше всех этих «бабских штучек».

Он не поверил, и пока Макс ездила по делам, перерыл все ее вещи, но ни в чемодане, ни в ящике комода, ни ванной на полке флакона не оказалось. Билли не знал, что и думать. Не мог же запах ему померещиться?

Его постоянно мотало из стороны в сторону, как на русских горках. Билли хотел проводить с Макс как можно больше времени, но стоило почувствовать, как в груди распускается тугой узел, и он начинает уплывать, говорить лишнее, как из глубины сознания поднималась высокой волной паника, угрожая накрыть его с головой. Билли выпускал своего внутреннего отморозка. Всего нескольких резких фраз, и потеплевшие было глаза Макс затухали, а в голосе начинало звучать раздражение.

В Хокинсе, когда у него не было и тени надежды, держать дистанцию было проще. Сейчас, когда Макс осталась одна, и между ними не стояли ни Лукас, ни родители, ни злые пересуды соседей, ему приходилось гораздо, гораздо тяжелее.

Билли раз за разом прокручивал в голове варианты, но за каждой дверью скрывалась кирпичная стена с размашистой надписью «Выкуси!». А где не тупик, так была шахта лифта. Тоже приятного мало. Сколько Билли не ворочался по ночам, ничего путного не выходило. Нигде, ни при каких обстоятельствах не было для них хорошего конца и не могло быть.

Всякий раз, приближаясь к Макс, Билли обжигался о нее, как о раскаленную чугунную решетку, но странным образом это придавало ему уверенности, как будто некий внутренний компас напоминал, что он на верном пути.

«Дело давнее, нечего тут ворошить», думал он, собираясь по утрам в редакцию.

«Чувак, кому ты гонишь?» — спрашивал он у своего отражения в зеркале, прокрадываясь ночью в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть горящее лицо холодной водой, а потом плюнуть на все и хорошенько вздрочнуть.

Почему-то в ванной это было не так стыдно.

Привалившись к двери, он доставал полутвердый член из трусов и замирал. Из зеркала на Билли смотрел незнакомый тип с лихорадочными пятнами на щеках. Спутанные кудри торчали во все стороны, во взгляде плескался темный огонь безумия.

Прислушиваясь к дыханию спящей за стеной Макс, он медленно поглаживал низ живота, перебирал пальцами спутанные волосы в паху, перекатывал в руке яйца, поглаживая морщинистую, чуть дряблую кожу мошонки. Оттягивал удовольствие.

Как вышло, что он запал на нее — вот так, до одержимости, до разноцветных кругов перед глазами? Ничего ведь не предвещало.

Подумаешь, кнопка с веснушками и первым размером груди без лифчика. Да, жопа у нее была хороша, ничего не скажешь, особенно кокетливо она смотрелась в семейных трусах в клеточку, которые Макс по-прежнему носила вместо пижамы. Но не настолько же, чтобы втайне дрочить на нее в ночной тишине?!

Помедлив несколько секунд, Билли сжимал член у основания и закрывал глаза. Добро пожаловать в луна-парк, дамы и господа. Представление начинается.

Что угодно, лишь бы не свихнуться от тоски и желания.

Все дело было во внутренней силе, в несвойственной женщинам жесткости и прямоте. С Макс можно было не опасаться непрошеной жалости и говорить, как с мужчиной, на равных. Но это не мешало ему видеть в ней девушку — соблазнительную, желанную, чувственную.

Жар и пульсация в паху сводили его с ума.

Какая она, когда плавится в мужских руках в шаге от оргазма? Молчаливая или громкая? Ему казалось, каждый вздох, каждый стон Макс будет срываться с искусанных губ почти против воли, и хотел, чтобы это было из-за него.

Они музыкой звучали у него в ушах.

Но еще больше, чем стать причиной ее стонов, Билли хотел, чтобы Макс взяла секс в свои руки. Он не сомневался: окажись они в одной постели, Макс не стала бы притворяться и делать вид, будто это все он: его желания, его удовольствие; а ей секс вроде как и не нужен. Ей было бы не слабо взять его за руку и положить ладонь себе на ширинку, чтобы Билли отдрочил ей, заставил кончить себе на пальцы. Она не стала бы стесняться своего кайфа.

Он представлял, как запустив руку в расстегнутую молнию на шортах, ласкает Макс между ног и одновременно водит по шее самым кончиком языка, и все быстрее двигал кулаком по члену.

Бедра инстинктивно подергивались, дыхание становилось торопливым и сбивчивым, и он втягивал воздух через ноздри и плотнее обхватывал член в ладони, как будто с каждым рывком пытался выжать себя до капли.

Движения стали быстрыми и хаотичными, он шире развел ноги, крепко сжал пальцами член, дернул в последний раз, и тут голову сдавило тяжелым кольцом. В глазах помутнело, мир схлопнулся в одну точку, он пошатнулся, и в этот миг член выстрелил белой струей спермы.

Голова закружилась, и если бы не дверь за спиной, он бы точно упал. Какое-то время он стоял на нетвердых ногах, оглушенный оргазмом. В ушах звенело, и Билли не слышал ничего, кроме собственных тяжелых вздохов. Органы чувств возвращались к нему поэтапно, одно за другим, как система после перезагрузки.

Сначала холодное прикосновение кафеля к босым ногам, потом шершавость плохо обструганного дерева. Он потянул носом и уловил в прохладном ночном воздухе запах сырости. Откуда-то неподалеку доносился мерный гулкий стук капель. Дождь? — удивился про себя Билли и тут же сообразил: кран. Всего лишь кран подтекает.

Открыв глаза, он снова уперся взглядом в свое отражение в зеркале, исчерченное белыми потеками спермы на стекле. Даже если бы специально целился, в жизни бы так не попал.

На нетвердых ногах Билли неуверенно прошлепал к раковине и, выкрутив кран до упора, подставил ладони под струю прохладной воды. Это успокаивало.

Щеки горели, по спине стекали капли пота, словно он бежал марафон. Во всем теле чувствовалась блаженная истома, как и всегда после секса.

Он провел ладонью по стеклу, стирая следы своего оргазма.

Билли-из-зазеркалья криво усмехнулся и облизал губы, пытаясь убедить его, что все ништяк, отлично подрочили, чего еще надо от жизни? Разве что присунуть этой крошке по-настоящему, но слишком много мороки, чувак. Овчинка не стоит выделки.

Билли ему не поверил, слишком испуганные были у него глаза.

В этот раз все происходило слишком быстро. И двух недель не прошло, а он уже увяз по самые уши. Когда Макс только приехала, Билли думал, все обойдется. Что он переболел ею, как в детстве болеют свинкой или ветрянкой, чтобы раз и навсегда выработать иммунитет и забыть о болячке до конца жизни. Зря надеялся. Какой к черту иммунитет! Он спасся из Хокинса позорным бегством, и теперь, когда «болезнь», название которой Билли не знал и знать не хотел, настигла его в Лос-Анджелесе, его лихорадило, как в горячке. Словно у него температура под сорок, и с каждым днем сопротивляться становилось все труднее. Сколько он еще выдержит?

Он выглянул из ванной. Макс мирно спала на диване в гостиной. Волосы разметались по подушке, грудь мерно вздымалась вверх-вниз в такт ее дыханию. Простыня, которой она укрывалась по случаю жары, сползла до пояса, обнажив густо усыпанные веснушками руки и плечи. Вид у нее был сосредоточенный, как будто она решала сложную для себя задачу, и даже во сне та не давала ей покоя.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, она беспокойно завозилась и забормотала. Кажется, его имя.

Твою мать! Неужели разбудил?

Билли замер на месте, готовый в любую секунду метнуться в спальню. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы она сейчас проснулась и обнаружила, что он стоит полуголый, нависнув над ней посреди ночи, и пялится, как маньяк. Да, точно. На месте Макс он именно так и решил бы. Но удача сегодня явно была на его стороне. Макс так и не проснулась.

Тихонько закряхтев, она просто перевернулась на другой бок и снова засопела. Теперь она лежала, свесившись наполовину с дивана. Простыня окончательно сбилась и комом валялась у нее в ногах. Веки с голубыми прожилками быстро-быстро подрагивали, но лицо заметно расслабилось. Видимо, ей снилось что-то приятное.

Перегнувшись через спинку дивана, Билли склонился над Макс и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по бархатистой щеке, а затем не удержался, взял выбившуюся из-за уха медную прядку и осторожно пристроил у нее над губой, будто усы.

Смешно.

— Что ты со мной делаешь, птичка... — задумчиво пробормотал он. — Что ты со мной делаешь.

Полночи Билли провел, ворочаясь без сна и разглядывая тени от вентилятора на потолке. Вырубился он только под утро, когда уже стало светать. Зачирикали первые ранние пташки, под окном с лязгом и дребезжанием проехал первый трамвай, а за стеной принялись громко переругиваться спросонок козлы-соседи. Под аккомпанемент их воплей Билли наконец-то провалился в сон, хотя до звонка будильника оставалось всего-то пара часов.

Одно было ясно как божий день: еще одна такая неделя, и он за себя не отвечает. Присутствие Макс буквально сводило его с ума, а он вовсе не был почетным членом клуба любителей садо-мазо. Поэтому ответ напрашивался сам собой. Выпереть Макс к чертовой матери, пока он не сорвался с катушек.

И плевать, чего там хотят родители. Билли готов был лично объехать все клоповники в округе, лишь бы только найти Макс комнату и избавиться от нее поскорее.

Черт с ними, с соседями, как-нибудь разберется. Найдет ей компанию свежеиспеченных студенточек, таких же как и сама Макс, с которыми весело и ненапряжно будет снимать жилье в складчину, или, еще лучше, какую-нибудь ветхую старушку-домовладелицу с котом и распятием на стене, благообразную, как сама дева Мария. С такой хозяйкой Билли может быть спокоен за Макс. Обидеть не обидит, но и спуску не даст, будет держать девчонку в ежовых рукавицах не хуже самого Билли. К тому же, если квартиру Макс найдет он сам, соседи вряд ли станут ей докучать, зная, что у нее есть брат, который за нее живьем шкуру спустит.

«Сводный. Сводный брат», — поправил он себя мысленно, подавив желание вцепиться зубами в край подушки

Господи Иисусе, как же его так угораздило, а?

 

Когда на дорогу упали первые капли и тут же с шипением испарились, не успев оставить и следа на асфальте, до дома ехать оставалось всего-ничего. Пара кварталов, и говорить не о чем. И Билли выжал газ, надеясь успеть, пока низко нависшая туча не разразится тропическим ливнем. Не то прости-прощай укладка, а ведь он хотел еще зарулить вечером в клуб. Развеяться, выпить, может, снять девочку на ночь.

Куда он пойдет с этой девочкой, если такая случится, Билли еще не решил. Макс никуда с его дивана не делась. За день они успели объехать шесть адресов, но так и не нашли квартиру, которая отвечала бы всем требованиям Билли. Это довольно забавно, учитывая, что именно ему приперло поскорее выпихнуть ее пинком под зад в свободное плавание. Сама Макс, кажется, готова была уже снять первую попавшуюся комнату без тараканов, лишь только бы от него отвязаться.

Он барабанил пальцами по оплетке руля, съезжая на Портеро Авеню, и резко затормозил на повороте, чтобы пропустить хромоногую кошку, которая приняла его любезность с царственной невозмутимостью. Билли чертыхался и крыл кошку на чем белый стоит, глядя, как она неспешно переходит дорогу. Стоя уже одной лапой на тротуаре, блохастая скотина вдруг замерла и пристально посмотрела в его сторону. В ее взгляде Билли померещилось понимание.

— А ну кыш, — гаркнул он кошке и замахал на нее рукой. Шуруй, мол, давай, пока не прибил. Не хватало еще, чтобы бродячие кошки — и те жалели его.

— Апчхи, — чихнула кошка в ответ и, дергая ухом, потрусила под полосатый тент маленькой семейной пекарни на углу.

Небо быстро темнело, как будто сумерки поскользнулись на банановой кожуре и рухнули с высоты на город. В горячем и густом, как нажористый итальянский супчик, воздухе плавала водяная взвесь. Билли казалось, будто он едет в горах сквозь облако.

Утерев пот со лба, Билли дождался, когда кошка целиком окажется на тротуаре, и только после этого сорвался с места с резким рывком.

Макс дернулась, ойкнула — должно быть, ремень безопасности больно впивался ей между сисек, но Билли было плевать. Гроза шла за ним по пятам, гулкий стук капель звучал на притихшей улице все чаще и звонче. Молний еще не было видно, но отголоски раскатов грома уже мерещились ему вдалеке.

— Билли, сбавь скорость! Сбавь скорость, тебе говорят! За тобой что, черти гонятся? — вытаращившись на него крикнула Макс.

«Наконец-то ее проняло, — обрадовался Билли. — «А то весь день молчала, как снулая рыбина, слова из нее не выдавишь. Тоска смертная. А тут так кстати гроза!»

Разгул стихии был Билли по душе, как и любой хаос. Ему казалось, будто дождь вскрывал нарывы, и напряжение утекало с рук вместе с водой и стекало в канализационные стоки.

«Есть повод повеселиться», — хмыкнул он и выжал газ до отказа, приговаривая про себя: «Ну же, детка, давай. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть».

Но все напрасно. Сколько ни бегай с грозой наперегонки, все равно она пришла к финишу первой, превратив улицу в гигантский аквариум.

Лихо вписавшись на парковочное место возле дома, он повернулся к Макс с победным «Яху-у-у!» и наткнулся на ее взгляд — острый и злой, как укус крокодила за жопу. Смертельно опасный.

Макс была в ярости. У нее даже кончики ушей побелели от злости. Билли мгновенно пришел в неописуемый восторг. Ему сейчас было чем хуже — тем лучше.

— Чего сидишь? — кивнул он ей, как ни в чем ни бывало, отчего Макс разозлилась еще сильнее. Билли по лицу видел: зрачки сузились, ресницы быстро-быстро подрагивали, ноздри раздувались от бешенства. Красота. Сейчас она была похожа на рассвирепевшую малайскую кошку. Только кисточек на ушах не хватало. — На выход и бегом. Ну!

Сунув ему под нос средний палец, Макс выскочила под проливной дождь и, прикрывая голову матерчатой сумкой через плечо, понеслась к подъезду по лужам. Билли рванул за ней.

Зря она, конечно, старалась. Волосы, майка, джинсовые шорты — все моментально намокло. Спустя минуту на ней не осталось ни одной сухой нитки. Взбежав по ступенькам под защиту козырька, Макс обернулась, и настроение у Билли снова испортилось.

С ресниц, с кончика носа, с солнечных очков на макушке капала вода. Мокрая насквозь майка плотно облепила грудь Макс, от холода соски напряглись и теперь с вызовом торчали, натянув мокрую ткань, сквозь которую заманчиво просвечивали темные ареолы. Вся его веселая лихость рассеялась, как дым над рекой. Билли тяжело вздохнул.

Господи Иисусе, Пресвятая дева Мария. Дай ему силы пережить этот вечер.

 

Лифт опять не работал, наверх пришлось подниматься пешком. Четыре пролета показались Билли долгими, как путь Христа на Голгофу, как изнурительный сон, в котором ты никогда не можешь добраться до цели. Ты идешь, идешь, а дорога свивается под ногами в ленту Мебиуса.

Хлюпала вода в ботинках, скрипели подошвы, мокрая одежда противно липла к телу, а вставший член больно упирался в болты на ширинке. Сверху доносилось тяжелое дыхание Макс. Нагревшиеся за день стены стремительно отдавали тепло, и в подъезде было жарко и душно, как в мужской раздевалке после душа. Чтобы отвлечься, Билли считал ступеньки, но стоило поднять глаза, как взгляд упирался в мокрое пятно, кокетливым сердечком проступавшее у Макс на заднице.

Билли сжал кулаки и беззвучно выругался. В этот миг он чувствовал себя быком, покорно идущим на бойню. Слишком измученный бессонными ночами и иссушающим желанием, чтобы бороться с собой по-настоящему, впервые за долгое время он был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Напоминающие гитару изгибы так и манили потрогать. Ощутить мягкость бедер, шелковистость молочной кожи...

Достаточно только протянуть руку, и все будет кончено. Так легко. Так просто.

Всю жизнь Билли провел в изнурительной гонке, доказывая всем и каждому: он не просто нормальный, он круче всех тех дебилов, что ставил ему в пример в детстве отец. Он преуспел.

Весь мир видел пляжного полубога, отлитого из чистого золота, лихого журналиста, завсегдатая баров, забияку и любимца женщин, но вот в чем фокус... Щекастый пацан с чахлой щетиной над губой, с которым он мечтал покончить, когда впервые взялся за штангу, никуда не делся. Он по-прежнему смотрел на него из зеркала, напоминая Билли, какой он на самом деле.

Слабый, испорченный. По словам отца, он был похож на червивое яблоко. Смазливое лицо, за которым, как за глянцевым фасадом, скрывалась рыхлая, изъеденная червями мякоть с гнильцой, могло обмануть кого угодно, но только не его. Билли пытался заслужить если не любовь, то хотя бы его одобрение. Долго пытался. Но все зря.

Отец раскусил Билли еще в детстве, когда тот был совсем сопливым пацаном, и без устали напоминал, что видит его насквозь. Все его мысли, все его жалкие чувства. Тогда Билли научился прятаться.

Он слишком боялся, что другие тоже его раскусят и назовут трусом и слабаком, и потому всегда первым лез в самое пекло. Ни одна пьянка, ни одна заварушка не проходили мимо него. Стоило заявить, будто Билли что-то не по зубам, и можно было засекать время. Билли в лепешку расшибался, чтобы заставить мерзавца сожрать собственные слова без соли и кетчупа.

Подкатить к учительнице? Замутить с самой неприступной школьной красоткой? Уложить двух девиц разом? Не было такого вызова, который бы он не принял, не существовало задачи, с которой он бы не справился. И если где-то поблизости намечался кипиш, никто не сомневался, что Билли уже там.

Так было с жизнью после уроков, когда Билли мотался с пацанами по стройкам, так было и с учебой. Сложно сейчас представить, но в школе ему не давался английский. Билли до глубокой ночи засиживался над эссе, но стерва Локхарт раз за разом ставила ему четверки с минусом.

Он переписывал их снова и снова до тех пор, пока буквы не начинали расплываться у него перед глазами, а самые простые слова — казаться странными и чужеродными, но мисс Локхарт по-прежнему оставалась недовольна.

«Мистер Харгроув, этого недостаточно, — говорила она, брезгливо поджав губы, когда он подходил к ней с вопросами. — «Написано хлестко, спорить не буду, но что стоит за вашими громкими фразами? Боюсь, ничего интересного. В вашем сочинении мне не хватает понимания, глубины».

Еще бы она там нашла глубину! Глубины и не пахло.

В своих эссе Билли врал напропалую, как адвокат в зале суда, отчаянно пытаясь вычислить логику Локхарт и понять, что она хочет услышать.

Ему тогда и в голову не приходило, что все, что от него требуется — это написать в эссе свои мысли. Свои.

Никто никогда его об этом не спрашивал: чего он на самом деле хочет, что думает, о чем мечтает. Скорее уж наоборот. Взрослые заранее были уверены, будто лучше самого Билли знают, что у него в голове, и даже не трудились сделать вид, что слушают, когда по-первости он пытался возражать.

Их знакомство с мисс Локхарт не задалось с самого начала. На первом же уроке она заявила, что от обалдуев из их богом забытой школы не ждет ровным счетом ничего. Ничего хорошего.

— Все равно, — с садистской улыбочкой говорила мисс Локхарт, — вы не способны ни на одну мало-мальски оригинальную мысль, а значит моя задача — научить вас, как писать без ошибок и к месту использовать цитаты из классиков, авось тогда за умных сойдете.

Билли возненавидел ее за эти слова.

Их война длилась всю старшую школу, пока его семья не переехала в Индиану, но ненависть так и не утихла. Много позже он узнал, что до их встречи мисс Локхарт преподавала литературу в колледже в Нью-Йорке, откуда, по слухам, ее выперли за какую-то темную историю со студентом. Для своих сорока с небольшим мисс Локхарт сохранилась очень даже неплохо, и Билли гадко ухмылялся, представляя, _что_ это могла быть за история.

Черт ее знает, правда говорили слухи или бессовестно врали, бесспорно одно: в итоге ей пришлось переехать в другой штат и поступить на службу в обычную муниципальную школу на окраине Санта-Моники. Неудивительно, что всю свою злобу и разочарование Локхарт вымещала на учениках.

Билли на ее месте тоже нашел бы, на ком отыграться.

Никто не верил в него. Все, начиная с отца и заканчивая школьными учителями, считали Билли пропащей душой и, затаив дыхание ждали, когда же он отступится и пойдет по кривой дорожке.

Билли уперся рогом. Он пахал, как проклятый, лишь бы только не оправдывать ничьих ожиданий. Лишь бы не доставить отцу удовольствия скривить губы в презрительном «я же говорил».

Вот только все оказалось напрасно. Сколько ни старался Билли, все попытки поступить правильно оборачивались против него. Решение приютить Макс, как положено доброму и ответственному старшему брату, тоже оказалось ошибкой.

На дворе снова был проклятый месяц август. Стояла невыносимая духота, ливень хлестал, как из пожарного шланга, по вискам стекали капли — то ли пота, то ли дождя, поди разберись. В голове клубился туман, а в груди сухим жаром перекатывались тлеющие угли.

Макс впереди загремела ключами, отпирая входную дверь. Скрипнули петли, моргнула и вновь загорелась тусклая подъездная лампочка на лестничной клетке. Макс переступила через порог и тут же запрыгала с ноги на ногу, стаскивая хлюпающие от воды кеды. В прихожей было темно и тесно, не развернешься. Шагнув следом, Билли практически уперся ей носом в затылок.

Рыжие волосы потемнели от влаги, с них капала на пол вода. Молочная кожа с россыпью веснушек на плечах слабо светилась в полумраке. Не удержавшись, Билли втянул носом воздух. От волос слабо пахло солью и травяным шампунем. Они стояли почти вплотную друг другу. Округлые ягодицы практически упирались ему в пах, и Билли из последних сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не притянуть Макс к себе за талию и не потереться об ее задницу.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Нужно было быстро прошмыгнуть мимо нее в ванную, пока Макс не заметила выпирающий стояк под мокрыми джинсами и не испугалась. Откуда ей знать, что Билли ее не обидит?

— Почему ты сестра, почему... — пробормотал Билли себе под нос, так чтобы Макс не услышала. Но она услышала. Она всегда все слышит.

Макс резко обернулась. Мокрые волосы плетью прошлись по его щеке.

— Ты же всегда говорил, что нет, — сказала она со злостью и посмотрела на Билли. — Что теперь изменилось?

Билли шумно сглотнул. Слова умерли, так и не родившись. Ему казалось, что он ослышался, но Макс стояла перед ним, свирепо выставив вперед подбородок, и смотрела снизу вверх так, словно хотела на месте испепелить его взглядом.

Расширившиеся зрачки заполнили собой почти всю радужку, глаза казались почти черными.

— Что. Изменилось? — повторила она чуть ли не по слогам. В голосе звучала слепая первобытная ярость. — Ну?!

Он перевел взгляд на губы Макс. Яркие, блестящие от воды, они были упрямо сжаты в тонкую линию.

Она сделала шаг к нему, и Билли невольно попятился назад к двери.

Что за черт? Чего она от меня хочет? Не может она этого хотеть, просто не может.

Макс вытаращилась на него, будто глазам своим не поверила. С волос, с носа у нее капала вода, щеки были бледные, губы закушены. Тускло светила лампочка в прихожей. Она стояла напротив него, маленькая и свирепая, как Давид против Голиафа. Руки стиснуты в кулаки, на них выступили жилы, и мелко-мелко пульсировала вена на шее.

Все это напоминало дурного пошиба мелодраму. Билли ни за что бы не стал смотреть такое говно по телевизору, но сейчас сердце у него билось подстреленной птицей и готово было выскочить из груди от волнения.

Макс закатила глаза к потолку и зарычала. Махнула рукой — ебись оно все конем! — в один прыжок преодолела разделявшее их расстояние, встала на цыпочки и прижалась мокрыми губами ко рту Билли.

Билли прошибло от макушки до пяток, словно он наступил на незаземленный провод, и его как следует коротнуло.

Поцелуй стал последней, решающей каплей. Остатки его здравомыслия (что, они были вообще?) снесло как ветхую заплату, и бурный поток с ревом ринулся через плотину, снося все на своем пути.

Билли целовал Макс жадно, взахлеб. Ему не хватало воздуха, и он торопливо вдыхал между поцелуями, и снова прижимался к ее губам, словно они были под водой, и рот Макс был единственным источником воздуха, единственным шансом на спасение.

Руки сами собой легли ей на поясницу, и Макс плотно прижалась к нему, вжимаясь грудью. Мокрая ткань противно липла к телу, но какая разница, когда сквозь майку он чувствовал выпирающие бугорки сосков? Какая разница, когда этот воинственный маленький рот с острым языком прижимался к его собственному, кусал и вылизывал.

На губах догорал вкус соли. Поцелуй словно перерезал тормоза у него в голове, и теперь Билли не мог остановиться, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел, совсем нет. Он будто несся на полной скорости в машине без руля, полностью потеряв управление, зная, что еще жив только благодаря счастливой случайности. Но остановиться от хотел меньше всего в жизни.

Он запустил руку Макс под майку и сжал правую грудь. Кожа была прохладная, липкая от влаги, но несмотря на это от тела шел жар, как от маленькой атомной электростанции.

Его шарашило исходящей от Макс безумной энергией. Макс злилась на него, но все равно продолжала целовать — яростно, отчаянно, зло. Так нежно, как только могла. Казалось, он хотела одновременно выцарапать ему глаза и зализать все его раны, мнимые и настоящие.

Они хаотично толкались в тесной прихожей, спотыкаясь о сваленную в углу груду обуви, бормоча нечто невнятное, рыча, мыча, поскуливая от желания. Ни один из них не мог говорить нормально. Слов больше не существовало. Все слова кончились, отключили за неуплату.

Они даже не пытались стащить друг с друга одежду, как будто вовсе забыли, что это возможно, просто прижимались друг к другу, как можно теснее. Сунуть руку под шорты, под майку, выпростать край футболки из джинсов, сжать упругую попу до красных следов под пальцами, взвесить на ладони нежную грудь, погладить сосок, прикусить губу, поймать вздох, зализать и укусить снова.

Руки, спины стукались попеременно о стены, о дверь. Им никак не удавалось найти удобное положение, решить, кто же из них ведет, кто сверху, кто снизу, хотя какое вообще может быть сверху, когда земля дрожит и уплывает у них из-под ног. Все это больше похоже не на секс, а на драку, но именно это Билли и нужно. Как будто исчезла печать ограничения, и он наконец-то мог дышать полной грудью, говорить, чувствовать.

Вжав Макс в стену, Билли исступленно терся о нее пахом, бестолково целуя ее лицо, слизывая капли воды с ресниц, с щек, ловил губами вздохи и стоны. В ушах звенело, сердце в груди колотилось, как бешеное, член в джинсах молил о пощаде, но остановится Билли просто не мог.

У него быстро затекла шея, и он подхватил Макс под ягодицы. Она тут же повисла на нем, как обезьянка на пальме, закинула ногу на бедро и присосалась к шее губами, оставляя влажные дорожки на коже.

Затем Макс вдруг издала недовольное ворчание, завозилась и спрыгнула на пол. Билли посмотрел на нее затуманенным взглядом и чуть не заржал в голос, увидев, как она одернула впивавшиеся ей в задницу шорты.

Шорты и правда были лишние. И трусы, и майка... Гораздо удобнее трахаться голышом.

Он положил руку Макс на поясницу и скользнул ладонью под пояс, оглаживая ее по ягодицам. Кожа на заднице была прохладная, мягкая, влажная, она податливо проминалась, как хлебный мякиш, под пальцами. Билли сжал ладонью мягкую булочку и с нажимом провел пальцем по ложбинке. Макс сдавленно простонала ему в рот, и Билли довольно облизнулся.

Да, птичка, вот так.

Он взял Макс за руку и принялся влажно водить губами по ее пальцам, нежно покусывая подушечки на концах. Макс стиснула зубы, шумно выдохнула через нос и сжала Билли сквозь мокрые джинсы.

Он дернулся — девушки обычно стеснялись вот так сразу хватать его за член, но Макс держала его крепко, и Билли казалось, если она сейчас возьмет и отпустит его, он тут же позорно спустит в штаны, а потом умрет от стыда прямо на месте. Он положил ладонь сверху. Господи, насколько его ручищи больше, мощнее, чем миниатюрные ладошки Макс, насколько длиннее и грубее пальцы.

«Не отпускай, птичка, только не отпускай», — умолял про себя Билли.

Но у Макс оказалось на этот счет свое мнение. Она перехватила его ладонь и поднесла ко рту. Теперь была ее очередь лизать и посасывать его пальцы.

Она провела языком снизу доверху по указательному и среднему пальцам, от выемки между ними до самых кончиков, а потом втянула их в рот и, плотно обхватив губами, вытащила. Медленно, с оттягом. Теперь они были мокрые, блестящие от слюны, и Билли завороженно смотрел, как они появляются и исчезают между губами.

Макс ритмично сосала его пальцы, с вызовом глядя Билли в глаза, и он буквально задыхался от возбуждения, наслаждаясь ее смелостью и бесстыдством.

«Моя девочка», — подумал он и с ужасом понял, что сказал это вслух.

— Твоя, да, — эхом отозвалась Макс, вынимая изо рта пальцы. Развернувшись к Билли спиной, она прижалась к нему и положила его ладонь себе на живот. Теперь стояк упирался ей в задницу. Билли бесстыдно толкнулся вперед бедрами.

Пар валил из ушей, хотелось сорвать с нее чертовы тряпки и провести наконец языком по нежной бело-розовой попе, вылизать ее между ног, так, чтобы подмахивала бедрами и материлась, и в полный голос стонала от грешного удовольствия.

Вместо этого он сжал сквозь мокрую ткань ее правую грудь, перекатил острый сосок между пальцами. Макс запрокинула голову, откидываясь ему на плечо и простонала. Другой рукой он надавил на живот, по гладкой коже пробежала волна мурашек. Направляя его ладонь, она опустила руку Билли ниже, прямо в расстегнутую молнию джинсовых шорт, из-под которых выглядывал край невинных хлопковых трусиков, белых в веселенький желто-голубой ромбик.

В трусах его встретили густые заросли. Волосы на лобке у нее были жесткие и курчавые, а между ними прятались мокрые и горячие складки.

Билли задохнулся от возбуждения. Трусы Макс насквозь промокли от смазки, рука просто утопала в ней, горячей и скользкой, а Макс уверенно вела его, направляя руку себе между ног.

Билли растопырил ладонь, собирая в горсть покрытые жесткими волосками нижние губы, вытянул средний палец и утопил между ними. Это было до смешного похоже на поцелуй, как будто накрываешь девичий рот, а потом скользишь между губами языком внутрь. Вот только у девушек не растут усы и борода.

Ему вдруг стало смешно. Он попытался представить, каково девчонкам с ним целоваться. Наверное, ужасно щекотно.

Макс нетерпеливо ерзала у него в руках, недовольно мычала, терлась о пах, насаживалась на его пальцы.

— Ну же, Билли, не тормози.

Голова запрокинута, на лбу выступила испарина, рот приоткрыт и между губами виднелась острая кромка зубов — передние чутка длинноваты, но Билли все равно нравилось. Хотя минет с такими зубами стал бы рискованным мероприятием. Не дай бог разозлить Макс, за ней не заржавеет продемонстрировать, кто тут кого держит за яйца.

Пальцы скользили у нее между ног, Макс тяжело дышала, то и дело вздрагивая, как от удара током, из-под его пальцев доносилось влажное хлюпанье, и Билли не знал, что заводит его сильнее — прерывистое дыхание, звуки, доносящиеся снизу или то, как Макс подмахивает каждому движению его руки.

Билли нарочно не заходил слишком далеко. Его пальцы ласкали набухший бугорок, прятавшийся между складками, кружил вокруг сочащегося смазкой входа, но внутрь он даже не совался — ждал приглашения.

Это было мучительно, да. И еще вопрос, для кого больше. Но это сладкая мука, и он не против был растянуть удовольствие, чтобы сделать его тонким и острым, как лезвие бритвы.

Каждое движение пальцев, утопающих в смазке, эхом отзывалось у него в члене. Кровь стучала в висках, над губой выступили бисеринки пота, и Билли бездумно слизывал их, лишь краем сознания отмечая: соленые.

Скользкий бугорок перекатывался под подушечками пальцев, и Билли сцеловывал с губ Макс вздохи и всхлипы, и тоже тяжело дышал, и содрогался в ответ, когда по ее телу прокатывалась волна дрожи.

Макс ритмично терлась задницей об его стояк, словно они танцевали бачату, и в голове у Билли рождались идеи, одна другой краше. Или, вернее сказать, безумней?

Мучительно хотелось приспустить с задницы шорты и стиснуть в ладонях мягкие округлые ягодицы, пройтись пальцами по ложбинке между ними и скользнуть глубже, не прекращая ласкать ее спереди.

Билли глухо зарычал, представляя, как войдет с черного входа и трахнет Макс одновременно членом и пальцами. Как гладкий темно-розовый ствол будет с хлюпаньем врубаться между покрытых персиковым пушком ягодиц, то появляясь, то вновь исчезая в глубине ее тела, и Макс будет скулить и сжимать кулаки, чувствуя в себе толчки члена и пальцев.

Господи Иисусе, Пресвятая дева Мария. При одной только мысли об этом у Билли сосало под ложечкой и подгибались колени. Пальцы кружили по мокрой промежности в опасной близости от входа, и Билли приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не скользнуть внутрь.

Не было ни единого, ни малейшего шанса, что Макс на такое пойдет, во всяком случае, прям сейчас — точно нет. Он чувствовал себя грязным извращенцем, представляя эту картинку перед внутренним взором под аккомпанемент из стонов и мокрых звуков, и запрещал себе даже думать об этом, но стоило закрыть глаза, как Билли видел все будто наяву.

Чтобы отвлечься, он смачно облизал ухо Макс, проследив языком всю ушную раковину, прихватил мочку губами и прочертил длинную мокрую дорожку вдоль шеи. Это он тоже не раз представлял в своих снах и фантазиях.

Перегнувшись через плечо, Билли прошелся по выступающей ключице губами, с тайным удовлетворением отметив, что от его поцелуев по коже пробежала волна мурашек. Макс замерла и, кажется, даже на миг задержала дыхание. Вдохновившись ее реакцией, Билли провел языком по груди вдоль выреза, до самой ложбинки. Макс мелко задрожала всем телом, и Билли, не переставая ласкать ее пальцами между ног, скользнул языком под майку и слюняво облизал напряженно торчащий сосок.

Макс дернулась и коротко вскрикнула. По телу пробежала дрожь, она вся словно обмякла. Ноги подогнулись, и Билли пришлось придержать ее за талию, чтобы она не упала.

Неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, Макс развернулась в его объятиях и подняла на Билли затуманенный взгляд. Лицо раскраснелось, губы распухли от поцелуев и казались немного размазанными. В глазах горел голодный огонь. Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Макс взялась за подол его белой футболки и потянула наверх. Билли понятливо поднял руки. Футболка полетела на пол.

Ее руки хаотично скользили по телу Билли, ощупывая, присматриваясь, узнавая. Билли стоял, не двигаясь, давая ей возможность изучить себя.

— Родинка, — сказала вдруг Макс.

— Что? — не понял он.

— Вот здесь, — кивнула она, легко касаясь губами темной выпуклой родинки у Билли на боку, и зарылась лицом ему в подмышку.

Билли напрягся, ожидая едких насмешек по поводу одеколона, мужественности и тому подобной брехни, но Макс лишь довольно замычала, и он расслабился.

Ее губы порхали, оставляя за собой на коже дорожку из коротких влажных поцелуев. Когда Макс добралась до живота, мышцы непроизвольно поджались. Было тревожно и сладко, как в игре, когда ты встаешь спиной к другу и падаешь в надежде, что тебя поймают. Билли никогда не давалась эта игра.

Макс захихикала, уловив его волнение, и Билли, разозлившись, дернул ее за волосы и рывком потянул на себя.

— Эй, что тут смешного?

Макс смерила его взглядом, в котором читалось «все парни такие тупые или это мне настолько не повезло?» и, не удостоив Билли ответом, принялась деловито расстегивать на нем джинсы. Вид у нее при этом был, как будто это она собиралась трахать его, а не наоборот.

Член давно уже стоял, как солдат по стойке «смирно», и когда Макс оттянула резинку трусов, Билли с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Сначала от облегчения, потом от боли; Макс накрыла губами его левый сосок, прикусила и тут же зализала.

Вытащив член из трусов, Макс сжала его и провела на пробу кулаком вверх и вниз несколько раз. Ладошка была твердой, вся в жёстких мозолях. В последнее время она не слезала с турника на спортивной площадке позади дома. Кажется, она и сама понимала, что, несмотря на миниатюрность, её руки слишком грубые, и действовала осторожно, стараясь не причинить ему боли.

Билли накрыл ее кисть своей широкой ладонью и, направляя руку Макс, размазал большим пальцем по стволу выступившую на конце смазку.

Дело пошло. Кулак легко заскользил по члену, то смыкая на головке кольцо крайней плоти, то обнажая её вновь. Глаза у Макс загорелись. Она с жадным любопытством следила за тем, как влажно поблескивающая головка то исчезает, то вновь появляется между их пальцами.

Как будто фокус с монеткой ребёнку показываешь. Ку-ку, вот монетка блестит на ладони. Ку-ку! Вот её уже нет и в помине.

Было что-то ужасно запретное и возбуждающее в том, чтобы вот так водить рукой Макс по своему члену, наблюдая за её детским восторгом. В этот момент Билли чувствовал себя двенадцатилетним пацаном, который только что научил маленькую сестренку говорить «хуй» и «пиздец» и теперь родители ему за это голову оторвут, но распирающая грудь гордость и радость от того, что они сейчас... ну, заодно? — перевешивала страх перед грядущей расправой.

Билли положил Макс ладони на бедра и потянул вниз за шлевки на поясе. Но шорты туго сидели на заднице, промокшая джинса липла к телу и никак не хотела поддаваться. Макс заерзала у него в руках, переступая с ноги на ногу, и через несколько мгновений и шорты, и мокрые насквозь трусики упали на пол, и Макс, переступив через них, отбросила одежду ногой в сторону.

Теперь она стояла перед ним в одной майке на голое тело. Острые соски с набухшей ареолой вокруг просвечивали сквозь мокрую ткань, молочная кожа влажно поблескивала в тусклом свете прихожей, между ног тенью залегал треугольник темно-рыжих волос.

Билли сглотнул и облизал губы. Он стоял в шаге от нее в расстегнутых джинсах, из приспущенных трусов воинственно торчал член, темно-розовая головка блестела от смазки.

Он грудью навалился на Макс и вжался в нее всем телом. Член плавно скользнул меж ее бедер. На несколько секунд у него напрочь отшибло способность думать о чем-либо, кроме этого мокрого скользкого жара, и он бездумно тыкался членом между ее ног и влажно мазал губами по шее, по подбородку.

Член легко скользил между мокрыми складками, жесткие волоски дразнили и щекотали чувствительную кожу. Билли хотелось врубиться, войти резко и засадить Макс с размаху до самого конца, но все же он медлил. Пройдет минута-другая, и томительное, тягучее желание, с которым они терлись друг о друга в едином ритме, как идеально подогнанные друг к другу детали, разрастется в бушующий костер, в котором сгорит все живое. И сейчас Билли наслаждался этим мгновением затишья, когда можно просто переплетать пальцы, касаться друг друга, слизывая с кожи капли дождя и пота.

Макс раздвинула перед ним ноги. Слегка, едва заметно развернув в стороны бедра, но Билли воспринял это как сигнал к действию и, тут же, без промедления приставил головку члена ко входу. Он уже собрался врубиться на полную длину, как жесткая ладонь вдруг уперлась ему в грудь, и Билли пришлось остановиться.

— Эй, птичка, что не... — он с недоумением поднял на Макс взгляд.

Щеки разрумянились от возбуждения, дыхание было сбивчивым, но брови дугой взвились от возмущения, а глаза смотрели упрямо и зло.

— Билли, какого черта? — перебила она его, не дослушав, и воинственно выставила вперед подбородок.

— В чем дело?

— В чем дело? — с издевкой в голосе переспросила Макс, и Билли чуть не присвистнул. Обычно она вела себя сдержаннее, но сейчас возбуждение и близость разрядки сделали свое дело, и ей понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы разогнаться до первой космической скорости. — Думаешь, я стану трахаться с тобой без презерватива? Считаешь меня настолько наивной?

— Черт, нет... Не знаю... Нет! — пробормотал Билли с запинкой. Он совершенно растерялся.

Конечно, гондоны! Господи, как он мог так проколоться?

Он принялся лихорадочно хлопать себя по карманам, пытаясь вспомнить, где могут лежать презервативы. Обычно, когда он собирался на «охоту», у него была припрятана парочка в заднем кармане джинсов, и еще несколько всегда лежали в бардачке машины, но сегодня он весь день таскался с Макс по квартирам, а перед клубом собирался переодеться...

На долю секунды откуда-то изнутри, как чудище, вылезшее на берег из морских глубин, поднялось злое желание плюнуть на все и развести Макс на секс без защиты, но тут же схлынуло, оставив привкус горький вины на языке. Он не сомневался, что здоров, как бык, но всегда оставался риск, что Макс залетит. И неважно, насколько он был мизерный. Билли мог с кем угодно вести себя как законченная скотина и эгоист, но рисковать Макс он не собирался.

К тому же недоверчивый взгляд и упрямо поджатые губы подсказывали ему: с Макс этот фокус не пройдет. Одному богу известно, как этой кнопке удавалось смотреть на него сверху вниз, но Билли мог поспорить, что уж кто-кто, а Макс себя в обиду не даст.

Но, кажется, замешательство сыграло Билли на руку, и хотя в глазах у Макс оставалась тень недоверия, лицо смягчилось. Страдальчески закатив глаза, она встала на цыпочки и коротко чмокнула Билли в губы, как бы говоря: «Проехали, мир», а затем выудила блестящий квадратик из нагрудного кармана его джинсовки.

— Ты не это искал, ковбой? — осведомилась Макс, с невозмутимым лицом помахивая презервативом у него перед носом.

Билли смутился. Он чувствовал, как горят щеки, и даже кончики ушей тоже наверняка покраснели. Он попытался выхватить у нее презерватив, но Макс проворно отдернула руку.

— А-а, — она со смехом помотала головой, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией, и надорвала зубами квадратик. С хрустом развернув фольгу, Макс достала презерватив из упаковки и задумчиво повела носом, принюхиваясь. — Клубничный? Прости, Билли, но не сегодня.

Билли пожевал губы. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Примерно минут десять как. Нужно было срочно спасать положение.

— Значит, отложим минет до завтра? — промурлыкал Билли, нависнув над Макс, и жарко дыхнул ей в ухо. Он рассчитывал, что это смутит ее, но фокус не удался: Макс и бровью не повела.

— Зависит от того, как ты покажешь себя сегодня, — отрезала она, невозмутимо надевая ему на член презерватив. Закончив, Макс с видимым удовлетворением оглядела результат своих усилий и, хлопнув Билли по заднице, добавила. — Ну же, Билли, не тормози. Я вообще-то хочу сегодня кончить.

Билли усмехнулся. В груди больно кольнуло, а в глазах загорелся недобрый огонь.

Вот так вот, да? Вот так запросто? Никакого жеманства. Все честно и откровенно, без вранья и недомолвок.

Они стояли, скрестив взгляды, почти соприкасаясь грудью. Их разделяли считанные сантиметры. Горячее дыхание влагой оседало на коже, губы еле заметно подрагивали, а жар, исходящий от тела Макс, буквально сводил Билли с ума. Было сущей мукой находиться так близко и не касаться друг друга.

Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Макс. Смотрел и не видел, его взгляд был обращен глубоко внутрь себя. В его голове разворачивалась картина будущего. Их с Макс будущего.

Билли сглотнул и облизал губы. От желания прикоснуться зудели кончики пальцев.

Словно в тумане, руки легли ей на бедра и сжали словно в тисках, оставляя красные отметины на бледной коже. Макс охнула и подалась вперед грудью. Она со стоном обвила его шею руками, маленький проворный язык скользнул между губами и принялся вылизывать его рот: настойчиво, требовательно, жадно.

В этот момент он с кристальной ясностью понимал, чем все закончится, если он не остановится прямо сейчас, пока еще не поздно. Но Билли не собирался этого делать. Просто не мог.

Кожа горела у него под руками, огонь вот-вот готов был вырваться наружу и сжечь Билли дотла. Выбор был невелик: сдаться и отступить, чтобы потом до конца жизни жалеть, кляня собственную трусость, или рискнуть всем и с отчаянным криком рвануть навстречу роману со сводной сестрой.

Их отношения по определению не могли закончиться ничем хорошим. Не в этой жизни, не с этой женщиной. Билли не был настолько наивен, чтобы на это надеяться.

Он знал: этот роман порвет ему душу в клочья, всколыхнет до самого дна, заставит снова чувствовать, сомневаться и быть живым. Заставит надеяться наперекор здравому смыслу.

Каждый день, что они проведут вместе, он станет молить бога: пожалуйста, только не сегодня. Я не готов. Пожалуйста, пусть будет еще один день, неделя, месяц, год. И сколько бы времени они не провели вместе, ему всегда будет недостаточно.

Каждое утро, просыпаясь в одной постели с Макс, Билли будет знать: она уйдет. Сегодня, завтра или через год — неважно. У него не было ни малейшей, даже призрачной надежды на счастливый исход. Рано или поздно Макс вырастет из их отношений, как вырастают из старой одежды, увлечений, работы, друзей. Ей станет тесно в его квартире, станет душно в его объятиях, и тогда она уйдет от него. И Билли умрет от тоски.

Но все это неважно, потому что они будут заодно, и все те дни, недели и месяцы, которые им предстоит прожить вместе, навсегда останутся с ним. Дурацкие фотографии, прогулки по ночному Лос-Анджелесу, поездки в Нью-Йорк, нелепые розыгрыши, победы и неудачи, неуклюжие слова поддержки и разделенный на двоих последний кусок пиццы на рассвете — все это останется с ним, их никто и никогда не отменит. Потому что никакая душевная боль, ни горечь разочарования, ни страх одиночества не могут перечеркнуть всю ту радость, что вы пережили вместе.

Макс знает, чего хочет? Что ж, тем лучше. Он тоже знает.

Билли накрыл ее губы своими, вовлекая ее в новый умопомрачительный поцелуй-схватку, и подхватил под ягодицы.

Макс цепко, как белка, обхватила его ногами за талию. Вслепую нашарив рукой сочащийся смазкой вход у нее между ног, Билли приставил к нему головку члена, как дуло пистолета к виску, коротко рыкнул и пошел на таран.

Это было грубо, горячо, скользко и ни капли не романтично. Билли не входил — врубался. На полную длину со всей дури, так что яйца звонко шлепались о лобок. Макс громко охала при каждом толчке и крепче сжимала его за плечи. Член с хлюпаньем ходил внутри нее, как рейсовый автобус по маршруту: вперед-назад, вперед-назад, вперед-назад и не вздумай затормозить, опаздываем, черт тебя подери.

Внутри было горячо, так что можно сгореть, мокро, тесно и скользко. Он ничего не видел перед собой, только вколачивался в нее как бешеный. Все ощущения собрались в одной точке на самом кончике его члена. Стоны Макс доносились до Билли словно сквозь ватное одеяло. Краем сознания он уловил, как она просунула между ними руку и быстро, в такт движениям его бедер задвигала пальцами между мокрыми складками.

Билли задохнулся от возбуждения и стал толкаться быстрее. Голова шла кругом, земля уплывала у него из-под ног, руки дрожали под тяжестью Макс. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта кроха окажется совсем не пушинкой. Билли закатывал глаза и скалил зубы, как безумный, и с хлюпаньем вбивался в ее тело. Он сам не понял, как тело насквозь прошила судорога, и обжигающе-горячая волна накрыла его с головой.

Последнее, что Билли помнил, перед тем, как у него подкосились ноги, и он рухнул вместе с Макс на пол, это был ее громкий, протяжный крик, от которого у него потом еще долго звенело в ушах.

 

**Три года спустя**

Вжикнула, застегиваясь, молния. Макс закинула на плечо туго набитую спортивную сумку, хлопнула ее по округлому боку и огляделась по сторонам.

Вот и все. Со сборами было покончено.

С прежней жизнью тоже.

Почти.

Без фотографий, плакатов на стенах и разбросанных повсюду книг и кассет спальня выглядела неуютной и какой-то голой. Возле широкой кровати стоял собранный чемодан. При виде него хотелось сесть на пол и разрыдаться, как в детстве.

Светило солнце, безмятежно чирикали за окном пташки, медленно, словно неохотно вращался вентилятор на потолке, а тонкие занавески из светлого льна слабо покачивались на ветру.

Билли приволок их, когда Макс перебралась в его спальню, чтобы, как он выразился, слегка облагородить свою холостяцкую берлогу. Макс тогда посмотрела на него с сочувствием, как на тяжелобольного, закинула демонстративно ноги на стол, но ничего не сказала. И так ясно, что ничего из этой затеи не выйдет.

Занавески, клетчатый фартук с оборками, столовое серебро — все это дерьмо было из какой-то другой, не их жизни. Жизни, где бывают нормальные счастливые семьи. Мама, папа, дом с белым заборчиком, двое очаровательных ребятишек. Они с Билли видели эту жизнь в детстве по телевизору, но к ним она не имела ни малейшего отношения. А потом они выросли, и оказалось, что ее не существует в природе. Ни по телевизору, ни на соседней улице. Дом куплен в кредит и дважды перезаложен, предки в долгах, как в шелках, а мама ненавидит папу, но не может уйти от него, потому что последние восемнадцать лет просидела с ними дома взаперти и понятия не имеет, как и на что ей жить дальше.

Неудивительно, что стоило Лукасу после окончания школы завести разговор о будущем, как Макс дала деру. Отношения давно не клеились, это было очевидно всем, кроме Лукаса. Поначалу все шло отлично, они весело проводили время вместе, но потом Макс начала уставать от его мачизма, от занудства, от непрошибаемой уверенности, что он лучше всех знает, как надо. К тому же, Лукас хотел семью, а в ее планы на ближайшие десять-пятнадцать лет семья не входила. Это Макс могла сказать абсолютно точно.

С Билли все было совсем по-другому. То, что пугало ее в детстве — грубость, агрессия, резкие смены настроения, все виделось теперь в ином свете. Он не перестал быть сволочью, но он стал _ее_ сволочью. За грубостью Макс научилась видеть пусть неуклюжую, но все же заботу. И даже за мачизмом, который так раздражал ее в Лукасе, и который так лелеял в себе Билли, она научилась видеть уязвимость.

На молодую влюбленную пару они походили не больше, чем шимпанзе Коди из зоопарка на королеву Елизавету английскую. Скорее уж на пару старых холостяков.

Хотя весело жили, ничего не скажешь. Пили как черти, готовили через раз, убирались, когда придется. Некогда было, пахали, как сволочи, а по ночам трахались до исступления, до поросячьего визга.

В их маленькой квартирке вечно толпился народ. Звучал из колонок тяжелый металл, в гостиной было накурено, так что невозможно дышать, батареи пивных бутылок перемежались скомканными черновиками, а разгульные вечера сменялись неделями остервенелой работы. До тошноты, до кислой отрыжки, до разноцветных пятен перед глазами.

Макс училась и подрабатывала, смешивая коктейли за барной стойкой. Билли сутками пропадал в редакции или на улицах города в поисках темы для статьи. Иногда он приходил домой, покачиваясь от усталости и засыпал прямо в прихожей, прислонившись спиной к стене, а иногда просыпался среди ночи, бродил привидением по квартире и снова засыпал, где придется. Однажды Макс нашла его так утром в ванной. Свернувшись клубочком вокруг унитаза, Билли спал мертвым сном и не проснулся, даже когда Макс, отчаявшись его растолкать, села на унитаз и использовала его по назначению.

Почему-то сейчас на ум приходили именно такие моменты, нелепые до изумления, про которые и захочешь — никому не расскажешь, настолько неправдоподобно они звучат, а вовсе не ссоры и страстные примирения. Хотя ругались они, конечно, дай боже... В дымину, в хлам, до сорванных голосов, до потери человеческого облика. Кричали, пока не начинали в бешенстве кататься по полу, и стычки перетекали в секс, а секс в стычки, и порой только царапины на спине, да грубые поцелуи и болезненное удовольствие на грани боли могло помочь им выразить все то, что они чувствовали, и наконец-то понять друг друга.

Это было захватывающе, как русские горки в луна-парке с блэкджеком и шлюхами, и так же изнурительно. Приятельницы из колледжа, когда Макс попыталась с ними поделиться, надежд не оправдали. Нет, они ее выслушали. Внимательно, буквально затаив дыхание. Но в глазах читалось не сочувствие, а зависть. Подумать только, они ей завидовали!

Мэгс только мечтательно вздохнула:

— Какой он у тебя страстный.

И тогда Макс раз и навсегда зареклась говорить с ними о Билли. Все равно не поймут. Макс и сама с трудом себя понимала, но знала точно одно: долго она так не протянет. Или уйдет, или сдохнет, третьего не дано.

Она выбрала первое, и сейчас ей казалось, будто она режет по-живому, и с мясом и кровью выдирает Билли из сердца.

Нет, были и хорошие моменты, целая уйма.

Как Билли учил ее играть в покер, а затем она впервые обыграла его, и он дулся еще неделю, и грозил страшной местью.

Как они ездили в Икею за новым диваном и провели там весь день. Наелись до отвала, трижды обошли весь магазин и долго хихикали, обнаружив в торговом зале шкаф-тезку под названием Billy. Ползали вокруг диванов с карандашом и рулеткой, дружно пытаясь вспомнить, сколько у них места в гостиной, а уехали в итоге с журнальным столиком и тремя цветками в горшках. Макс казалось, она никогда не была так счастлива, как в этот день.

Но ярче всего вспоминалось почему-то, как однажды в начале марта Билли спал, раскинувшись на их широкой низкой кровати, лицом в подушку. Темные, по-девичьи длинные ресницы, подрагивали у него на щеке, неровный утренний свет выхватывал из полумрака абрис с лица с колючей утренней щетиной. Билли дышал редко и глубоко, а Макс целовала выступающие позвонки у него на спине и умирала от нежности, таким уязвимым он ей казался в эти мгновения.

Скрипнула половица. Макс вздрогнула и обернулась. В дверях, прислонившись к косяку, стоял Билли и лениво жевал жвачку.

— Что, птичка, никак уже и вещички собрала? Быстро ты! — спросил он, оскалив зубы в радушной улыбке, но взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век оставался холодным и неподвижным, словно Билли смотрел на нее сквозь толщу воды со дна моря.

Макс поморщилась.

— Только не начинай, ладно? Я не хочу снова ссориться.

— Не начинай что? Думаешь, я буду тебя уговаривать? — Билли приподнял бровь и вдруг театрально бросился перед ней на колени. — О, Макс, пожалуйста, останься, не бросай меня! Я изменился, я стал другим человеком! Я все исправлю! Только не бросай меня, Макс! Так, что ли? — закончил он свою тираду, резко сменив карикатурно-страстный шепот на свой обычный хрипловатый баритон, и посмотрел на нее с вызовом.

Макс закатила глаза к потолку и тяжело вздохнула. Она догадывалась, что расставание окажется не из легких. Все-таки не прогулка на речном трамвайчике, приятным быть не должно. Но Билли, черт бы его побрал, совсем ей не помогал.

— Билли...

Ее сводный брат всегда был редкой скотиной, но в глубине души Макс надеялась, что Билли, с которым она просыпалась последние три года в одной постели, окажется к ней добрее. Зря, наверное. И сомневалась — уходить, не уходить — тоже зря.

Когда Макс сказала Билли, что устала и хочет уйти, он как с цепи сорвался. Казалось, он задался целью изгадить напоследок все то хорошее, что между ними было когда-то, и доказать ей, что он просто «не тот парень», нет, что он худший из всех возможных парней, с кем она только могла спутаться в целом Лос-Анджелесе, если не во всей Калифорнии. И надо сказать, ему это почти удалось.

Больше всего на свете Макс сейчас хотелось врезать Билли по яйцам, как следует. Стереть с лица эту бессовестную ухмылку, заставить прикусить язык и сожрать собственные слова без остатка. В этот момент она ясно, как никогда, понимала, что приняла верное решение. Им с Билли больше не по пути.

— Что Билли? — как и в старые добрые времена, ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы разогнаться и уйти в штопор. Минуты не прошло, а Билли уже практически орал на нее: — Что — Билли?!

Он возвышался над Макс как гора. Лицо было бледным, а взгляд сонным, хотя обычно от злости у него на щеках выступали красные пятна и загорались глаза, и он становился похожим на светофор. Стиснутые кулаки мелко подрагивали, как будто Билли из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не схватить Макс за плечи и прижать к себе. Или шарахнуть ее со всей дури об стену... Но, странное дело, она совсем не боялась.

Напоровшись на ее взгляд, он осекся. По губам зазмеилась гадючья улыбка.

— А знаешь, — сказал он, вдруг развеселившись, — мне плевать. Хочешь уйти — вали! Где дверь, знаешь. Я даже рад. Начнешь новую жизнь, найдешь себе какого-нибудь ниггера или латиноса. Не так экзотично, как инцест, но, думаю, с пивом покатит. Тебе же всегда нравилось буйство красок, а, Макс? — Билли подмигнул ей и взялся за ручку чемодана. — Я даже помогу тебе отнести вещи в машину. Нет-нет, не отказывайся. Я на все готов, лишь бы ты поскорее убралась отсюда.

Билли продолжал что-то говорить ей, все больше распаляясь, но Макс не слушала.

На нее снизошло вдруг странное спокойствие, как будто она оказалась в эпицентре урагана. Мимо со свистом могли проноситься люди, машины, вырванные с корнем деревья, утренние газеты и чей-то недоеденный завтрак в коробочке, но внутри нее стало спокойно и тихо.

Они с Билли были словно речные выдры, которых прибило друг к другу течением, и некоторое время они покачивались на волнах, взявшись за руки, чтобы не потеряться в бурной воде. И пока они были вместе, Макс лучше узнала себя, свои сильные и слабые стороны, поняла, чего она хочет от отношений, от жизни, с чем готова смириться, а что не станет терпеть ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но пришло время, и теперь она готова разжать пальцы, выбраться на берег и идти дальше.

Что бы ни сказал Билли, ее это больше не задевало.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы хотите поделиться со мной впечатлениями о тексте, добро пожаловать в комментарии или на мою страничку: http://espera.diary.ru/  
> https://ildreauskaite.tumblr.com/


End file.
